A Dark Veela And His Kitten
by Tigtig2003
Summary: Severus and regulus are veela's awaiting their mates but what happens when an abused harry comes into his inheritance. will hary give them bolth a chance, and who will win the award for most possesive. HP/SS/RB Severus/harry/Regulus , male/male bad dumbles, abusive dursleys, Voldemort defeated in g.o.f, Ron and Ginny bashing, mild Hermione bashing {harry is 15 in g.o.f}
1. Inheritance

hi this is my first fanfiction it will be in both harry and Severus's fanfiction canon Severus and shy scared harry, abusive dursleys, Voldemort defeated in g.o.f, Ron and Ginny bashing, dominate/submissive, and male/male. Severus is a veela that hasn't found his mate until Harry's inheritance on his 16th birthday  
speech "speaking"  
thoughts 'thinking'  
parseltongue ~speaking~  
please favorite and review any commentary is helpful feel free to criticize rating may change not beta-ed

* * *

thanks tobladerchickoo1 for editing this mess

* * *

Harry's P.O.V

I look out of the slots of my cupboard 'another summer in hell' I say out loud, as if someone was talking to me. Dumbledore was going to let me stay at the burrow this summer until the greasy git Snape pointed out that some death eaters could still be after me. If they knew what they did to me here, I shiver at the thought.

I was never a tall kid (being forced to live in a cupboard until the age of eleven. Then, given Dudley's second bedroom, and then back in the cupboard as punishment) but at the same height as Hermione at 5"6, it's quite sad. I lift up my shirt and count my ribs '1, 3, 6' the malnourishment gets worse every year my abs from Quidditch have basically disappeared. I see a blotch of purple above my hip but I refuse to look at my back and see what that monster has done to me.

**Flashback**

As I grab the last mug to put in the dishwasher I hear footsteps of the baby whale going over my cupboard. *sigh* I focus back on the mug but the blow to the side stops me, as I'm falling I see Dudley's smirking face. I fumble with the mug trying to block it from the floor but am unsuccessful *smash* at the same time I hear Dudley screaming,  
"Dad, Harry broke your favorite mug."

I quickly stumbled to my feet hearing thunderous footsteps approaching. I lift my head, and see Vernon's purple face just inches from mine. I automatically start spewing apologies "I'm sorry Unc…" I don't get to finish my sentence as I'm kicked to the floor; as I fall I hear a definite crack of one of my ribs as my shirt is brutally ripped off my body. I'm facing away from him but I hear the distinctive sound of Vernon's belt being removed. My mind is awaiting the pain I know is soon to come.

I faintly hear the sound of my uncle's voice saying "you ungrateful brat after all the things we've done for you," as pain explodes from my back. I count the lashes, after 19, I can't think straight and pass out on the kitchen floor with glass under me.

 ****End of flashback****

I shudder and try to focus on one of the only things I have in my room, the clock, tick, tock, tick, tock. 10 seconds unit midnight: 9 … my head starts to go fuzzy: 8 … I put my hands on the floor to stop me from swaying: 7 … tick, tock, tick, tock: 6 … I fall backwards from the fogginess: 5 … pain erupts from my back were the lashes reopen:

4 … I hear shouting from the front door: 3 … I hear footsteps approaching my cupboard: 2 … I hear the locks on the cupboard being open: 1 … I faintly hear "Harry", before I'm taken by darkness

Severus P.O.V

I glance out the window, and count the number of trees surrounding Prince Manor, and sigh. I am a dominate Dark Veela. I stopped aging after I came into my late inheritance at 18. I may look old but that's thanks to the glamour my friend Lucius found for me, so that Dumbledore won't interfere with my life. I try to sleep but it seems like the fates are out to get me. That's how I ended up looking out the window of my living room, fighting the pangs in my chest that are there for an unknown reason. As it approaches midnight I suddenly feel the need to protect and automatically know what's happening, my mate is coming into their inheritance, and my submissive will need me soon.

I fight off the urges to find my mate until roughly 10 minutes before midnight. I feel my glamour disappear. I feel my impressive black wings that are 6 feet in width and 4 feet in height stretch across my back. I take flight only following my instincts, until I get to a painfully boring street with houses that are basically duplicates of each other minus the color. As I approach the top of the street my senses are assaulted with a heavenly aroma. I follow the scent until I reach number 4 Privet Drive. I run to the house smelling my mate's blood, and hearing his pleas and screams for the pain to stop. As I approach the house I don't bother with magic, and kick the door down. I hear heavy footsteps and yelling as I scent my mate, but I don't care, I'm on a mission. I finally find him in the cupboard under the stairs and use my claws to pull off the remaining locks on the door. I swing the door open and see other than Harry Potter whimpering in pain.

At this point I don't care who's in pain; just that it's my soulmate. He's absolutely perfect, other than the lash marks, and bruises that mar my submissive's beautiful body. I see his body fighting the darkness that will soon engulf him. "Harry," as soon as the words leave my lips I see him lose consciousness, and immediately pull him into my arms. I notice that he is extremely underweight, and I feel all of his bones through his too thin clothing. I finally snap back into reality, and notice Harry's uncle screaming, "Get out of my house you filthy freaks."

I shield Harry in my wings and say, "I'll be returning for your punishment you disgraceful muggle." I take my precious bundle in my arms and fly to Snape Manor.

As soon as we arrive, I take Harry to my master bedroom. It has a king size bed on the left wall that has dark blue sheets, and walls that are light green: "Accio blood replenishing potion, and dreamless sleep potion".

I quickly catch each potion and rid Harry of his clothing except his boxers; knowing that his inheritance will come at full force now that he's with his dominate, and is safe. I open Harry's mouth and pour each potion down his throat. I massage it to stop my submissive from choking. For the rest of the night I keep Harry secure in my wings, as Harry's wounds heal. All of his fractures and broken bones settle into place. I try to ignore his whimpering and screaming as he comes into his inheritance. I settle down and wait until Harry awakes to see which creature blood he inherited.

As I think over the past 5 hours, I wonder why I let my hatred for a dead man overcome my duty as a professor. I let my views completely overlook the abuse of a child in a great need of care. I'll be there for him, and no matter what I'll earn forgiveness from Harry. 'I'll be a the best dominate I can be,' I think in my head. A couple minutes later I feel Harry move underneath me. 'I can do this,' are my final thoughts as Harry awakens.

* * *

next chapter harry learns his creature inheritance and gets to know Severus but not without a little rebellion. Thank you so much for reading pm me suggestions and comments. Ill try to post by every Monday. Not a short fanfic.


	2. Im a veela your a neko

hi this is my first fanfiction it will be in both harry and Severus's fanfiction canon Severus and shy scared harry, abusive Dursley's, Voldemort defeated in g.o.f, Ron and Ginny bashing, dominate/submissive, and male/male. Severus is a veela that hasn't found his mate until Harry's inheritance on his 16th birthday harry is emancipated before Sirius's death  
 **speech "speaking"**  
 **thoughts 'thinking'**  
 **parseltongue ~speaking~**  
please favorite and review any commentary is helpful feel free to criticize rating may change not beta-ed

* * *

thanks to **bladerchickoo1** for deeling with this mess of writing

* * *

As I come back into consciousness I feel heat surrounding me, and for the first time since I was a toddler I feel completely safe. As I shift my weight to the side I hear a deep chuckle coming beneath me. I freeze as realization dawns on me that the incredibly comfortable mattress I'm laying on is an actual person. Immediately I feel a blush paint my cheeks; I tense and try to scramble off this person's lap, only to find strong arms restricting my movement. 'Did my uncle sell me? No. No. No,' I think to myself as I look at my surroundings, finally noting I'm in pitch black. For the first time since I've awoken I realize that my breathing is labored and it's only getting faster; in a couple seconds I'm in a full blown panic attack. "Please" ... "Please," I wheeze, clawing at the arms holding me down, "Don't hurt me." I feel a shifting surrounding me. I can't focus on anything but my labored breathing, and the arms surrounding my waist. "Shhh my kitten, I will never hurt you," the unidentified person answers my pleas.

"Slow your breathing: In ... out, in ... out, good kitten."

As I listen and follow the strangers soothing voice my breathing becomes less erratic, and slows down significantly. Once my breathing is back to normal I am shifted so I am facing the stranger that just helped sooth my panic attack. I am in complete shock of the sight that meets me. I realize I am sitting on the lap of a younger more dominate looking Severus Snape. I immediately scurry off of his lap, to the bottom of the bed and cross my legs. As I am observing my surroundings, I realize he's about to start talking.

"Harry, I'm sorry for the way I've treated you, and I will do everything in my power to earn your trust and forgiveness." While he is talking, I am trying to process his words. Forgiveness, trust, why would he want to do that? Why did he use my name? So many things are running through my mind at this moment. When he's about to say another sentence I cut him in a small voice with, "Why do you need forgiveness? Where am I? Why did you call me Harry?," confusion evident in my voice. "Harry, do you know what Veelas and Nekos are?" asks Snape. "No, but I'm sure Hermione does," I respond. Snape slowly comes closer and lifts his hand; I flinch expecting a hit. He pauses, but all he says is "Shhh, I will never hurt you," and before I can respond I am being pulled onto his lap. I can't stop the mewl that escapes my lips, which causes me to blush.

Before I can complain about my spot on my professor's lap he starts talking, "Harry, I am a Veela. I have been waiting for a life mate since I was 16, and when you came into your inheritance last night it awakened my Veela, and claimed you as my submissive." I don't know what to think; Veela, submissive, mate. "Wait," I say in a small voice as I go to scratch my head. "So what ... what happens now?" Before Snape can answer I give an ear-splitting scream. I'm clawing at my head and feeling the outline of what feels like two ears perched on the top of my head. "It's ok Harry, you're a Neko, and those are little black ears that you get from your inheritance." I tilt my head to the side and find myself saying, "Huh."

He brings his hands to my head and I violently flinch away. "I'm just moving your hands away from your head," he says in a relatively calming voice. He moves me so my head is resting on his shoulder, and I find myself mumbling, "M'sorry" into the crook of his neck. "It's okay my submissive," after hearing that I drowsily look up and say, "What's that?" He replies with, "In a relationship there is a female and male, or a submissive and a dominant. Right now we can just be friends or more than friends, whatever you're comfortable with." He takes a deep breath and starts talking again, "But you have to let me protect you, and you cant be in a relationship with anybody else. If you try, my instincts will take over and I'll accidentally kill you. Do you understand?" I want to answer, but I find myself drowsily saying, "Professor, what time is it?" I see him grab his wand and cast a tempus before responding, "7:30 in the morning." I am so tired, but I try to get up to start the day. He tightens his hold and says, "Harry, sleep." I quickly find myself slowly sinking into the world of non-awareness.

* * *

 **Severus P.O.V**

After Harry's panic attack I finally get a good look at his inheritance. He has a slim and petite frame, and two fluffy black ears sitting on top of his raven hair that swivel at the sound of my voice. I also see a flash of a black and red tail sitting on his tailbone, that occasionally swishes back and forth. I almost chuckle at how he almost looks like a fox, but cover it with the mask I developed from learning occlumency. I can't stop the wince that comes from the thought of when I bullied him instead of teaching him the art.

After I feel Harry get off my lap, I fight the urge to pull him back and encase him in my wings. When I see Harry's scared and confused expression, I use this time to fully apologize. When he questions me about my intentions, I'm thinking of a way to tell him we are life mates. I find myself asking, "Harry, do you know what Veelas and Nekos are?" Harry's quick response is, "No, but I'm sure Hermione does." I slowly approach and lift my hands with full intentions of bringing him closer to me. Forgetting Harry's response to hands being raised, I don't expect the flinch that follows my actions. I quickly try to calm him down by saying, "Shhh, I will never hurt you." Before he can respond I pull him onto my lap and smile at the mewl that escapes his lips, and blush painting his cheeks. "Harry, I am a Veela. I have been waiting for a life mate since I was 16, and when you came into your inheritance last night it awakened my Veela, and claimed you as my submissive." I say, using a calm and slow pace.

After answering all of his questions he asks me to check the time, and I find its roughly seven in the morning. Even though he is exhausted, he still struggles to rise and start his day. I pull him closer to me, and relish the feel of him in my arms and on my lap. I urge him to go to sleep, as I tighten my hold. After his breathing evens out I wait a couple minutes to remove him from my lap. I pull the covers to the bottom of the bed and lay him down at a comfortable angle. I pull the covers up and tuck him in. Right before I leave I kiss him on his forehead and say, "Sleep well my little submissive." When I get to the door I turn around and see that Harry looks like he's being swallowed by blankets from where he's laying on the right side of the bed, farthest from the door. I finally find the strength to leave and go make breakfast. I make sure to put a spell on Harry to tell me when he awakens.

* * *

Next chapter Harry and Severus learn more about each other and harry becomes friends with someone unexpected.


	3. Breakfast And Snakes

hi this is my first fanfiction it will be in both harry and severus's fanfiction canon severus and shy scared harry, abusive dursleys, voldemort defeated in g.o.f, ron and ginny bashing, dominate/submissive, and male/male. Severus is a veela that hasn't found his mate until harry's inheritance on his 16th birthday  
 **speech "speaking"**  
 **thoughts 'thinking'**  
 **parseltongue ~speaking~**  
please favorite and review any commentary is helpful feel free to criticize rating may change not beta-ed  
No severus p.o.v this chapter  
Write in the reviews if you want two p.o.v per chapter or 1  
Ill post early this week hopefully

* * *

thanks to my wonderful beta **bladerchickoo1**

* * *

 **Harry P** **.O.V**

As I come into the world of the living I feel what seem to be blankets surrounding me. I try to remember where we are when everything from last night comes back to me.  
'Am I really Professor Snape's mate?' I think to myself.

I guess I must have been deep in thought because I am startled by a deep voice asking "Are you ready for something to eat?"

"I guess," I reply staying in the same position on the bed.

"Well if you want to eat then you have to come to the kitchen Harry" he says, his voice laced with amusement.

I feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment, and quickly scrambled off the bed. An apology is on the tip of my tongue, when I suddenly trip over the nightstand closest to the door. Before I can react I hear myself making a cat like whimper and being picked up; before I can stop myself I flinch away from the person holding me and start sobbing hysterically. I'm begging to be put down and am crying apologies over and over again.

"It's okay my submissive," I hear my professor say smoothly.

I can't stop the onslaught of tears escaping my eyes and the choked sobs escaping my lips. I instinctively put my face on his chest and breathe in the comfortable smell that Severus is giving off. It takes me a long time to finally calm down and when I open my eyes I see the kitchen Severus was talking about. 'I didn't feel us move' I think to myself observing the kitchen. I notice that there are not a lot of muggle appliances; other than a kettle to my left on the counter and a sink straight ahead. The counters have different tea and coffee in the top right corner. There are drawers along the bottom near the floor, and cupboards a foot and a half above the counters; and a rectangle table a couple feet to my right.

I am startled by Severus's voice and immediately blush realizing I'm still in his lap. I try to get myself on the floor but stop when I hear him say, "No you don't."

Before I can protest I am being put down on a chair at the kitchen table. I can't stop the whine that comes from the back of my throat from the loss of contact. I immediately feel a wave of calm hit me and I find myself relaxing into my chair.

"Wha"...I say meekly, but am cut off by Severus explaining,

"Dominate Dark Veelas can send calming signals to their submissive when needed." I take a moment to breathe and respond with, "We; us; whatever you think we are, we're not. I don't … we hate each other. You've been a complete asshole to me for what, five years. I can't forget that and I still don't understand where we are."

I lean forward in my chair to look at where Severus is bringing two plates from the counter where a house elf just handed it to him.

"We are at Prince Manor," Severus states, "The truth is I will never be able to atone for how I treated you for those years. I'm sorrier than you will ever know, and I will do everything in my power to show you that. I am very capable of protecting and caring for you. Will you give me a second chance?" Severus says with a hint of pleading in his voice.

"I don't know, I guess I can but can we just maybe ... start out as friends. I don't think I'm ready for more," I say with a hint of defeat in my voice. "Whatever you're ready to give me Harry is all that I want," Severus responds with joy clear in his voice.

* * *

Brunch was about five hours ago and right now I'm running through the corridors exploring random rooms. 'I've already found some interesting ones,' I think to myself sarcastically. I slow down my pace when I hear a noise to my left,

~Stupid humans always making complicated nests,~ the unidentified snake hisses.

~Hello snake,~ I say crouching down so I'm sitting on my knees.

~Speaker!~ The snake hisses with surprise evident in his speech. I take a quick moment to take a full look at this beautiful snake, 'It's a baby checkered garter snake with perfect black and grey squares,' I think to myself.

I'm distracted from my admiration by hissing coming from the snake,

~That is the pull that lead me here,~ The snake states.

~What are you talking about?~ I hiss back.

~Magical snakes are attracted to the wizard that they think suits them, most of them don't work out though young speaker,~ the snake says with a clear thirst for knowledge.

~You mean like a familiar?~ I ask. The snake quickly replies,

~Yes.~

Before I can react the snake is curled around my upper arm, and I can't help but think, 'This isn't an uncomfortable feeling.'

~Young master?~ The snake hisses.  
~Huh,~ I say idiotically.

~Why are you covered in faded bruises?~ the snake hisses venomously.

I flinch from the snake's tone but I can't help the tears that automatically spill from my eyes and the words that slip out as apologies in parseltongue.

~I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry~ I repeat over and over again.

~Shhhh my hatchling I'm not mad at you, I'm sorry, calm down for me please.~ The snake hisses calmly with regret lacing its voice.

After I calm down I finally find the courage to ask

~What's your name?~

~I don't have one, but you can make one~ the unnamed snake hisses.

~You are a girl right?~ I ask.

~Yes young master~ she hisses~

~Keres, Goddess of violent death will be your new name~ I say after a few moments of thought.

~I like it very much young master,~ the newly named Keres says in a voice laced with gratitude.

~No master stuff, just Harry~ I say in a tone that leaves no room for arguments.

After I finish my sentence I find myself swaying on my feet from a sudden wave of exhaustion. I stop myself from falling, but I am too tired to find my room so I just lie down and lean against the wall. Before I fall asleep I hear faint hissing in the form of words

~Go to sleep my little hatchling, I'll watch over you~ Keres says with a motherly tone.

That is the last thing I hear before I fade into the land of dreams.

* * *

Next chapter severus meets keres and maybe dumbledore gets involved(the bastard)  
Give me suggestions people


	4. Familiar and Dumbledore

hi this is my first fanfiction it will be in both harry and severus's fanfiction canon severus and shy scared harry, abusive dursleys, voldemort defeated in g.o.f, ron and ginny bashing, dominate/submissive, and male/male. Severus is a veela that hasn't found his mate until harry's inheritance on his 16th birthday  
speech "speaking"  
thoughts 'thinking'  
parseltongue ~speaking~  
please favorite and review any commentary is helpful feel free to criticize rating may change not beta-ed  
No severus p.o.v this chapter  
Write in the reviews if you want two p.o.v per chapter or 1  
Ill post early this week hopefully  
I"s are not capitalized

* * *

 _ **THANK YOU**_ _ **bladerchickoo1 FOR BEING MY BETA**_ ****

* * *

**Severus P.O.V**

After about five hours of waiting for Harry to reappear I stand up to go find him, so we can have an early dinner and get to know each other. However, after seven minutes of searching I calmly pull out my wand and say, "Point me Harry Potter." I follow my wand until I see my submissive curled up beside the wall peacefully sleeping. I take a minute to admire the beauty that is my submissive. With his long legs and slender torso, red and black ears, and a tail that look like they belong on a fox. I can't help but imagine those beautiful jade green eyes open with a blush painting his cheeks and a shy smile on his lips.

I finally cancel the spell and approach my submissive: I stop when I hear hissing coming from directly in front of him. Immediately my black 3 inch beak, 2 inch nails, and wings are growing because of the snake intruder, and my instincts want me to kill the blasted snake and protect what is mine. "Mine!" I growl through clenched teeth. As I approach the snake ready to kill, I stop halfway as I hear Harry shift into a sitting position. He reaches out to the snake before I can tell him to stop. As though this is an everyday occurrence, it slithers up his arm to curl comfortable around him.

For the first time since seeing the snake I am in semi-control of my instincts and notice I am still growling roughly. I take a moment to make eye contact with Harry for the first time since before I saw the snake, only to feel regret because Harry is staring directly at me with tears rapidly running down his face. I find myself growling at the snake on Harry's upper arm for causing him pain. I take a step forward still growling only to hear the terrified voice of my submissive saying, "Severus you're scaring me." I automatically put my Veela appendages away and cease growling; finally realizing my kitten is scared of me not the snake.

I find myself making my way on trembling legs towards Harry. About a foot away from him I sink to my knees and put my hands on either side of his face when he tries to avoid eye contact with me. I force myself to ignore the flinch as I slowly put my thumbs down and wipe the tears off his face. I give him a small smile, and to my surprise he gives a small smile back. I hear him whimper and automatically ask, "What's wrong kitten?" I am happy that with more confidence Harry asks, "Can we sit somewhere more comfy?" "That's a good idea Harry," I reply with gratitude because it was starting to hurt crouching like this.

After we have a calm and peaceful dinner I finally ask Harry, "Why do you have a snake on your arm?" All Harry's nerves seem to completely vanish with that one question

"Wellsheapproachedmeinthehallandsheslikeamigicalfimil…."Harry says quickly with excitement evident in his voice and body language. Until I cut his sentence off with a chuckle "Harry, I speak English not Gibberish."

"Well, she approached me in the hall and she's like a magical familiar" Harry says happily sipping on his butterbeer that he got from the coffee table in front of him. "A familiar," I say with amusement and a tad bit of awe. 'It's rare for a snake to find his destined familiar,' I think to myself.

'But rare things never happen to Harry,' I finish my train of thought sarcastically. "Does it have a name?" I ask curiously. From the armchair I'm sitting on to his right I see this question gets him excited. He's bouncing up and down in his seat, and I don't have the heart to tell him to stop because this is the most excited I've seen him since he got here.

"Well..."

he drags out,  
"I named her Keres, it means Goddess of Violent Death, because she's poisonous and i think it suits her... She thinks it suits her to."

He looks at me expectantly with hope on his eyes and I know this will be the first step towards a future relationship. I find myself smiling slightly and saying,  
"Yes, it suits her very much."

It makes my day when he beams at me smiling happily and starts chatting with his snake. After a couple of minutes I hear the floo straight across from me go off. "Harry behind the couch," I state with no room for argument.

He immediately stops his conversation with keres and quickly scrambles behind the couch. "Harry, be as quiet as you can, I have to answer the floo. It's Dumbledore."

"Yes Severus," is the meek reply I receive from my submissive. I finally allow Albus to come through the floo and slide onto my knees.

"Good day Severus," is the obnoxious voice that comes through seconds later.  
"Good day indeed Headmaster," I drawl sarcastically.

"There's very bad news Severus," Albus says with no change in tone. "What is it now you old coot?" I ask becoming frustrated. "It seems Harry Potter has run away from his loving relative's house sometime last week"

Dumbledore says with a fake tone of sadness. "Why do I care what happens to the Gryffindor golden boy?" I ask, sneering at the leader of the Order.

"He was Lily's son Severus," Albus says trying to manipulate me. "And my best friend is dead Headmaster, she died 16 years ago, and I've repaid all my debts." I say with authority in my voice.

"Severus, we must finish this conversation later someone is here, there is an Order meeting tomorrow night at nine, and you will be there," Albus says before he exits the floo without waiting for a reply.

After sitting there in complete awe of the headmaster's audacity I am about to get up, realizing that I left harry behind the couch but before I can I am tackled by him.

"I was so scared he was going to find out and take me back," Harry sobs into my shoulder.

"It's okay you're here, and he's never going to take you. I promise. Let's get you to bed," I say slowly picking him up after noticing that harry doesn't have the strenghth

. After he's all tucked in I go to leave, but halfway to the door I feel a tiny hand around my wrist and I look at his face. I am shocked and elated by what he next says. Quietly he says, "Please don't leave."

"I'm just going to my room." I say in confusion, He lets go of my wrist and scoots to the side of the bed, before i can say anything I hear, "Sleep with me." It is said so quietly, almost pleadingly. I decide to go against better judgement transfigure my clothes into pajamas and climb next to Harry, wrapping my arms around his slim frame.

"Goodnight Harry"

"Goodnight Severus"

* * *

Next chapter severus goes to order meeting and (Harry might meet the malfoys)


	5. Milk And Malfoys

hi this is my first fanfiction it will be in both harry and severus's fanfiction canon severus and shy scared harry, abusive dursleys, voldemort defeated in g.o.f, ron and ginny bashing, dominate/submissive, and male/male. Severus is a veela that hasn't found his mate until harry's inheritance on his 16th birthday  
speech"speaking"  
thoughts 'thinking'  
parseltongue ~speaking~  
please favorite and review any commentary is helpful feel free to criticize rating may change not beta-ed  
I realy wanted draco in this as harrys bff and in slytherin more to come

* * *

 _ **THIS CHAPTER IS BETA-ED BY bladerchickoo1  
**_

 **Harry P.O.V**

It's been about four days since I got here, and for the last couple days we've been eating meals together; which have been awkward to say the least.

 **Flashback (Last Night)**

I come into the room and sit in my normal spot after I see Sev already in his. "Hello Harry," Severus says highly amused. I know what he is amused about,

and huff, "Well it's not my fault your library is interesting."

"Of course Harry," he replies still amused.

It looks as though he is enjoying our conversation, while Severus's house elf puts down dinner I go right for my goblet. There is an intoxicating aroma in the cup and take a hesitant lick; that lick turns into me inhaling what is left inside as quickly as I can. I can't help but whine when the goblet is taken from my lips even after I've completely drained it. After my whine I find myself purring in contentment when I find myself cradled in Severus's arms.

"I guess you like milk just as much as cats do my kitten," is Severus's smooth answer to my unasked question.

"I've never had milk before," is my excited reply.

I see a look of pure fury come across my dominant's face, and automatically flinch expecting the anger to be aimed at me. He must have caught it because his face immediately softens and a look comes across his face that I've never seen before on any one else.

"Harry, its okay I'm not mad at you, just your relatives" is Severus's strained reply.

"Okay" I reply back.

 **End Flashback**

As I come back from my flash back I see concerned obsidian eyes staring directly at me.

"Harry ..." is the concerned and hesitant voice.

"Just thinking," I say before he can ask. I slowly move from my place on the blanket we're sitting on in the clearing of his garden to sit on Severus's lap. Over the past couple days I've become fairly comfortable with Severus but I'm still not ready to kiss him yet. Severus isn't pushing me to, and for that I am grateful. I am distracted from my thoughts by Severus talking to me,

"Harry, there are people coming to the manor today that I want you to get acquainted with."

"Who?" I ask calmly even though I'm panicking in my head.

"The Malfoys," Severus says trying to keep me calm

"No" I state flatly.

"Harry, Lucius is a spy, and Draco had to be mean to you or you-know-who would have killed his parents." Severus says almost pleadingly.

I want badly to say no but his logic does make sense and I find myself saying, "Fine."

* * *

Three hours later I find myself nervously tugging on the collar of one of my new button-up shirts on Severus' lap.

"What if they don't like me?" I ask whiningly.

"What's not to like?" He replies while eyeing me suggestively. I cant stop myself from squeaking just as the floo flairs to life, and the Malfoys walk in one at a time. I see Draco elegantly stroll in after his mother and father, and I hide my face in Severus's chest. I inhale the scent that can only be my dominate. All of the Malfoys are sitting comfortably on the couch where I normally sit; I still don't take my face from his chest but wrap my arms firmly around his back. I hear a sharp intake of breath from Lady Malfoy, and an excited voice saying,  
"Severus is that your mate?"

"Indeed Cissa it is," I hear him say, and I can feel a smirk directed at me from my dominate mate.

"How old is he?" Is Draco's exited response to Severus's answer.

"17," my mate says calmly.

"Finally someone my age in the family; awesome who is it?" Draco says trying to get a better look.

Severus puts his mouth to my ear and whispers, "Harry can you turn around for me?"

"Yes Severus," is my whispered reply. After I turn around my head is still facing my lap. When I look up keeping my head in the same position, I see the Malfoys trying to get a better look at me, and to my surprise even Lucius is shifting trying to see me.

"It's okay, whatever they say doesn't change anything, you're still my kitten," Severus whispers into my ear calmly.

That sentence gave me all the courage I needed to look up, but I am taken aback by the white wings hanging off the Malfoys' backs. I don't notice the three gasps that followed recognizing me, but I do hear the voice that practically whines,

"Do I have to call him Uncle Harry?"

"No dragon," is Lucius Malfoy's response still openly staring at me

I slowly raise my hand and mischievously say, "Hi"

That snaps him out of his shock and he firmly says, "Harry, why don't you show Draco you're room?"

I look at Severus and see him nod, so I slowly stand up and say, "Race ya!" and bolt for my room.

It takes a couple of seconds but heavier footsteps soon eco loudly behind me. I see my room and turn left and collapse onto the floor in a fit of giggles. It doesn't take long for Malfoy to see the state I'm in and slowly approach me. When he's about a foot in front of me I grab one of his hands and put him in a sitting position on the floor in front of me.

I hear him giggle and childishly say, "What now?"

"Let's play concentration," I say in excitement completely forgetting our past relationship.

"You have to teach me!" he says excitingly.

After we've played for about an hour I finally ask a question that's been on my mind since he got here,

"You're a submissive light Veela right?" I ask tilting my head to the side.

"Yep," he says popping the p.

"That's why I'm so comfortable around you," I say nodding my head in agreement with myself.

"We're going to be best friends!" Draco says excitingly.

"But you're in Gryffindor," he says, his face falling

"Not for long" I state mischievously.

* * *

Next chapter dragon ally and weasleys


	6. Weasleys

hi this is my first fanfiction it will be in both harry and severus's fanfiction canon severus and shy scared harry, abusive dursleys, voldemort defeated in g.o.f, ron and ginny bashing, dominate/submissive, and male/male. Severus is a veela that hasn't found his mate until harry's inheritance on his 16th birthday  
 **speech "speaking"**  
 **thoughts 'thinking'**  
 **parseltongue ~speaking~**  
please favorite and review any commentary is helpful feel free to criticize rating may change not beta-ed  
thanks for the people that offered to beta but i have chosen a beta  
Next chapter beta-ed by **thephoenixandthedragon4ever**  
this chapter not beta-ed

* * *

 **Harry's p.o.v**

It's a week before school starts severus is helping me close the remaining buttons on my shirt

"Where meeting drake at the leaky cauldron, right sev" i say hyperly

"Yes kitten, lucius to harry" he says with an emotion in his eyes that i can't recognize

"Hold on tight" sev says putting his arms around his waist

I put my arms around his neck and squeeze my eyes shut., already expecting the nausea and dizziness i barely stumble upon landing and am quickly recomposed

"Okay har" i hear draco say a couple meters away

"Just dandy" i say after disconnecting from severus and giving a fake exaggerated bow

"Mlady" draco says offering his hand only for me to shove him and and yell

"To the quidditch shop"

I beat him to the quidditch shop by only a couple seconds and am tackled to the ground by a giggling mess that could only be my best friend draco

"Get off him you death eater scum" i hear an all too familiar voice say in evidint rage

I see draco pulled off me by ron and try to get up to help him but i am stuck to the ground by hermione putting her hands on both sides off my face and checking for injuries. I am pulled out of daze and push hermione off and pull ron off of draco from their place on the floor.

After ron is off i hear him say "let's go harry the order is looking for you"

But i'm not listening i am checking for injuries on draco but only see a split lip. After seeing no worse injuries i hug draco and start sobbing hysterically

"Shhhhh har it's okay i'm okay" draco whispers into my ear trying to calm he down

I can't stop crying no matter how hard i try

I hear ron telling draco to let me go

I hear all the weasleys enter except charlie and bill

I hear gasps as they enter

I fight them and stay attached to draco

I feel the presence of my mate enter the room

I don't fight my mate as he picks me up

I listen to severus and quickly calm down

I'm snapped out of my daze by severus putting me down and draco hugging me tightly

"Thank you sev" i say with real appreciation shining in my eyes

"What are you doing hugging malfoy and snape" ron says with anger and betrayal clear in his voice

"draco is my best friend why can't i hug him" i say smirking at his dumbfounded expression

Hermione quickly recovers from her shock and says " what about snape"

I look at sev for permission and see him nod something that doesn't go unnoticed by the rest of the weasley clan. And they end up looking at me with unmasked curiosity

"Sev is my mate" i say proudly looking directly at sev

"No no no "i hear ginney scream "you're mine"

I feel see severus slip behind me and whisper in my ear "mine"

I feel possessive arms wrap around my waist and lean into the strong chest behind me

I look around and see about to explode and quickly turn around wrap both arms around severus neck go on my tippy toes and kiss severus square on the lips before i know it i am being pinned to the wall with both arms pinned loosely to my sides so severus is in complete dominance. I feel sevs tongue licking my lips asking for permission which i quickly respond to by opening my mouth and letting severus explore. But before it can go too far he pulls away

I whine at the loss of contact but am quickly quieted by the shocked unblinking faces of the weasleys

We go back to our original spot with me leaning against sevs chest

"We are supposed to be married and have weasley potter babies" ginney cries looking at me pleadingly

I feel severus stiffen and know that he is about to say something

"The only babies harry is having will be mine" severus says glaring directly at the youngest weasley

I feel a blush cover my cheeks and whiningly say "severus"

"Shhh you know it's true" he says smirking down at me

"Severus what is the meaning of this" says in a commanding tone

"Nothing i'm doing is against the law i assure you, all i've done is kiss my beloved and state true facts"severus says glaring at her

"But he is a student" mr weasley points out frowning at me

"But we are creatures, no wizard law affects us" severus says completely arrogant

"What….since when" harry says accusingly

"Me since i was 18 and harry since he was 17" severus says looking at me with that weird emotion in his again

Ginney gives one final scream and exits the shop quickly followed by arthur, with one last promise of telling albus molly quickly leaves trying to catch up with the other weasleys

I am surprised by 2 sets of arms that aren't sevs or draco's wrap around me and am about to panic when i realize they're the twins, the only people other than draco not being paid to be friends with me

"Good job harry you….."

"Caught a good one and…"

"A potion master to….."

"I wonder if he'll …."

"Help us make potions for our shop" they finish together

"Of course sev will" i look at sev pointedly

"Of course harry" he says trying to smile but grimaces

"thank sev" i say hugging severus

"Sorry harry but…"

We have to go…"

"Bye" i say

"Goodbye…"

"And farewell" the twins say leaving the shop

I look over and see draco smirking

"Well let's go school shopping" draco replay's after a short silence

"Let's" i say inking our arms together

* * *

Next chapter undecided  
Next chapter beta-ed by **thephoenixandthedragon4ever**


	7. Goodbye and Sorting

hi this is my first fanfiction it will be in both harry and severus's fanfiction canon severus and shy scared harry, abusive dursleys, voldemort defeated in g.o.f, ron and ginny bashing, dominate/submissive, and male/male. Severus is a veela that hasn't found his mate until harry's inheritance on his 16th birthday  
s **peech "speaking"**  
 **thoughts 'thinking'**  
 **parseltongue ~speaking~**  
please favorite and review any commentary is helpful feel free to criticize rating may change not beta-ed

* * *

thanks to the lovely _**thephoenixandthedragon4ever**_ for beta-ing this mess of writing and deeling with me posting last minute

* * *

 **Harry's p.o.v  
** I can't help it, all the tears that were escaping my eyes as I was hugging Narcissa goodbye. I felt like this would be the last time even though it will only be a couple months before Draco and I will be back visiting Narcissa, Lucius and Malfoy Manor for the holidays. Since my birthday Cissa has been the only mother figure in my life, since the Weasleys including Mrs. Weasley turned their back on me after I discovered that Severus, not Ginny, was my mate.

I am brought out of my dark thoughts by Cissa saying, "If you hug me for any longer, I think Severus will become jealous." 

I can't help it, I begin to actually giggle and hastily turned to look behind me and find Sev glaring at Cissa. Yet, when Severus sees me looking at him his glare rapidly softens into a small but caring smile.  
I have just turned back around to her when I felt Narcissa wipe the remaining tears on my left cheek.

"Remember you can  
owl me at any time Harry, okay?" Cissa says in a motherly tone.

"Only  
if you promise to owl me back." I say somewhat insecurely. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that she and Lucius really care about me, not as Severus's mate but as just Harry.  
Dumbledore and the Dursleys have made me think that no one can love me just for me.

"I promise" she says  
while sticky out her pinky finger. Once we lock our pinkies she says, "I pinky swear."

I can see that she  
does not want to breakout in tears in public, so Narcissa says a quick goodbye as she is spinning me around and returns me to my anxious mate and to also to a grumbling Draco."Bye Cissa", I reply while leaning against Severus's chest.

Turning toward her  
cranky and often frustrating child but one she loves with her whole heart, Narcissa says "Goodbye Draco dear. Your father and I are trusting you to do well in school, while at the same time to be also watching out for Harry".

Giving her a final quick hug Draco replies, "Goodbye Mother, I will make you and Father proud", feeling a little uncomfortable  
with all the public displays of sentiment.

"Goodbye Narcissa",  
Sev says as he help the two young men to gather up all their luggage to board the Hogwarts Express.

"You to Severus,  
take care of both of my boys", Narcissa replies.

 _Having gathered all their things, the  
trio finally decide to part ways from Cissa and walk the few remaining metres to the door of the train.  
_  
After seeing to it that Draco and I have properly loaded our trunks and that I selected an empty train compartment, Severus turns to Draco  
and I and says, "I must go and place my trunk in the Teachers' compartment and then I must speak with the Prefects and make sure they know their duties." Sev says to the both of us, even though we all know it's more directed at me so I won't worry.

Yet wanting a few  
more moments with me, Severus looks at Draco and says, "Draco go on to the Prefects compartment, I will meet you there in a few moments".

"Yes Uncle Severus",  
Draco replies and scurries back out into the hallway and heads towards the Prefect Compartment.

After Draco is out of sight, Severus maneuvers us both so that my arms are now around his neck and his arms are around my waist. After a  
few moment of comfortable silence, he says "You are coming to my quarters after your resorting and the feast tonight, correct my kitten?"

"Yes", I manage to squeak out, especially when I find my mind overwhelmed by all the sensations going through my body at being held so close  
by my mate.

"Before I go, can I show you just how much I am going to miss you while we are apart?" Severus all but whispers in my ear while slowly grazing  
his teeth down to the side of my neck.

"I don't know, Can  
you?" is my out of breath reply.

"I can" is his smooth  
and sexy baratone reply. 

It  
feels like the very air is sucked from my lungs as Severus brings his lips to my jugular and begins sucking slowly but gently. I can tell he is trying to leave a mark of his possession as he  
begins to suck harder, all the while he is stealthily running his long and sexy fingers up under my shirt. At the end of his slow journey up my chest, he finally gets to my nipples and starts twirling and pinching them making my moans turn louder and louder.

I can't take much more, I need to feel his body molded completely to mine. Using both of my arms I yank him  
flush with my body so I have easier access to the bulge in his pants. Knowing that we both want it, I slowly start grinding against him and before I know what's happening Severus is grinding right back. I can feel the multiple love bites that he has used to  
mark my neck and with a few more thrusts of our combined hips, I orgasm and am quickly followed by Severus.

Using a quick cleansing spell, Sev cleaned us both up and we are forced to part ways for the long train ride  
to after Severus departs I pull down the blinds and cast heavy locking charms over the compartment  
door, set my alarm and lay down to get a nap.

* * *

it feels like no time at all has passed when my alarm goes off and I quickly grab my wand to silence the bloody  
thing. Hearing that the Prefects are warning that we will soon be in Hogmeades Station, I quickly  
sit up, wipe the remaining sleep out of my eyes realizing that I need to hurry up or I will not have time to  
change before we arrive. I find myself rushing and just finish putting my muggle clothes I changed out of  
in my trunk as the train pulls into the station.

As is my plan, I wait a sufficient amount of time, listening at the closed door until it's completely quiet.  
When I'm sure the train cars are all completely clear, I make my exit and take the last available Thestral Carriage to the castle.  
I'm the last person to arrive and take my seat at the feast. Not wanting any additional drama, I completely  
ignore Ron,Hermione, Ginny and decide to sit down beside Neville. Neville and I exchange friendly conversation, catching up on what we did over the Summer until the sorting ceremony begins.

I find myself paying rampant attention to it for the first time since my own first year.  
When Minerva finishes sorting all the first years and Severus leans over to exchange a few words with her,  
I hear her gasp. I see Professor McGonnegal walk as quickly as she can and lean over speak to Dumbledore, who only shakes his head and whispers words that must be for her to sit down.  
Just as  
Dumbledore stands up to give his yearly Welcoming speech, I stand up and in a voice loud enough so everyone  
can hear I say, "I demand to be resorted."

Trying to prevent my request being granted and to silence all the commotion my request has caused, Dumbledore looks directly at me and says "My boy but you're a Gryffindor through and through" while he is unable to mask his anger and disapproval from his voice.

Refusing to be forced to withdraw my request, I look the Headmaster straight in the eyes and say in a loud  
and clear voice, "I Lord Harry James Potter-Evans-Slytherin-Gryffindor demand a resorting as a heir of two  
of Hogwarts' Founders as is my right."

Seeing that he can not possibly win this battle since Harry has  
demanded it in his right as a Heir of two of Hogwarts' Founders, Dumbledore replies "Very well my boy."

As all in the Grand Hall are watching me, I make my way to the front of the hall and take a seat on the Sorting  
stool. After a couple moments of tense silence, Minerva stands up and places the sorting hat on my head. 

I can immediately hear the sorting hat begin to start talking to me in my head.  
'We meet again, are you now ready to be placed in your correct house, potter?' the hat inquires.

Ready  
to see the chaos begin, I tell him,'Yes, let's get the fireworks started, you and I know where I belong'.

Glad to have the opportunity to thwart one of the meddling Headmaster's plan, Sopho says in a loud and clear  
voice, 'Of course it better be'

 **"SLYTHERIN"**

* * *

next chap sirius and remus


	8. Sirius and Remus

hi this is my first fanfiction it will be in both harry and severus's fanfiction canon severus and shy scared harry, abusive dursleys, voldemort defeated in g.o.f, ron and ginny bashing, dominate/submissive, and male/male. Severus is a veela that hasn't found his mate until harry's inheritance on his 16th birthday  
 **speech "speaking"**  
 **thoughts 'thinking'**  
 **parseltongue ~speaking~**  
please favorite and review any commentary is helpful feel free to criticize may not beta-ed

* * *

 **Harry's p.o.v**  
As I walked up to the Headmaster's office, I found that I could not help but feel my heart racing out of control. I am afraid that is going to happen to me  
when I see Sirius and Remus for the first time since they left me at the Dursleys.

The moment I step into Headmaster's office, I find myself flinching back from all the piercing glares directed  
my way. 

Their open hostility causes me to hang my head. I am surrounded by my so called parents' best friends but  
only feel their hate and are doing a terrible job concealing their disgust that I am a Slytherin and not their professed  
"Golden boy of Griffindoor". 

**Flashback**

  
There was dead silience after the hat stated I belonged in Slytherin. As I looked out into the Great Hall there was nothing but stares full of scorn and yet unspoken accusations of betrayal from many of those gathered there. I had never felt so unwelcome and abandoned. Yet thankfully, seeing my distress Draco stands up and begins to clap loudly and I am able to see one who has proven to be a true friend. Once  
Draco starts clapping, it takes but a few seconds for the gathered Slytherins to snap out of their shocked silence and start to clap right along with Draco. It is plain to see to all gathered in the Great Hall that no one at the Slytherin table would dare  
to defy their Prince of Slytherin who has decided to welcome Harry Potter to their famed Slytherin House.

Seeing Draco's welcoming smile, I gracefully and confidently make my way to the Slytherin table and take a  
seat beside Draco . Yet I cannot ignore the hateful words spoken by my former Housemates and former but fake closest friends as they spew such vicious things:  
"Death eater", sounds like it comes from  
Ron; "Traitor", comes from Hermione,  
while the accusation of "Cheater", comes from Ginny.  
Yet, they most hateful word comes from my former stalker Colin Creevey when he calls me a "Faggot" which causes me  
to almost lose my footing. Refusing to let them intimidate me, I quickly regain my balance and shoot a deadly glare  
at the fairweather friends at my former house table.

 **End flashback**

I find myself brought back to the reality of the Headmaster's office when I thankfully feel the presence of  
my mate Sev coming to stand behind me to lend me his love and support. He leans down to my left ear and whispers soothingly, " I know you are scared but remember that you deserve to be loved for who you really are, not who others want you to be." 

Yet seeing all the hostile faces, I am sadly certain that most of those gathered never will love the real me, so wanting to leave the oppressive environment as soon as possible I respond,  
"Let's get this over with" and look to quickly find a seat. The only available seat is an armchair directly  
accross from my glaring Godfathers.

Seeing  
me start to cower away from Sirius and Remus but refusing to be intimidated, Severus gracefully takes a seat in the armchair and draws me on to his lap.  
Feeling empowered by my mate's love and acceptance, I cup his face in my hands and  
give him a quick kiss on the lips and whisper in his ear "I'm falling for you and I promise Severus that nothing they do will be able to change that".

I gently pull away from his enticing lip, give him a small shy smile and then bravely turn to face my parents  
' best friends only to hear Sevs husky sexy voice say  
"I love you Harry James Potter".

Hearing these words and knowing that they are coming from Sev's heart I quickly find myself beginning to giggle  
like a lovesick schoolgirl before giving my love another kiss on the lips. Turning to face the Headmaster, I can feel that I must have the biggest grin on my face, which quickly falls away  
when I see my Godfather Sirius Black's murderous facial expression  
and he screams, ""Snivellus, unhand my godson this instant".

I can tell that Severus has a cocky grin on his face when he says  
"Why should I unhand my submissive? I'm completely certain that he is right where he wants to be". 

"Submissive?" is Sirius's puzzled response.

"Yes, Sev is my dominant and unlike the rest of you, he takes very good care of me" I declare in a loud voice.

"Albus, did you know anything about this? If so, why was I not mmediately informed of this." Sirius demands.

"Because it is totally irrelevant whether Harry and Severus are mated, they are two males and Harry has a duty to marry a nice young witch like Ginerva Weasley and continue the Potter line" Albus says in a superior and condescending tone, certain that he has won.

"Actually Headmaster, you are wrong. Harry and I are perfectly capable of continuing the Potter line together" sev states in response. 

Before Albus or Harry's Godfathers can say anything else, Severus  
removes the complex glamours that he placed upon me to and moves his hand to my upper abdomen.  
"Harry is my submissive neko and as such can and will carry our children once we are ready."

Just then and for the first time since we all entered the Headmaster's office, Remus says "I  
love you cub and I will not stand in the way of you and your mate's happiness." Hearing these words,  
I find myself leaping off of Sev's lap and rushing to hug Remus.

"You mean it?" I ask him with genuine hope lacing my voice.

"With everything I have" Remus answers joyfully.

"I love you Uncle Moony", I say as I continue to hug him.

Coming out of his shock, Sirius rips me out of Remus's arms and says "I refuse to accept you with a disgusting  
Death eater. I forbid you to see Snivellious."

I quickly pull myself out of his arms and begin to cry. As Severus tries to comfort me, all I can say is "Why  
can't you just be happy for me?"

After a couple of minutes, Sev lifts me up into his arms and while cradling me in his arms and says "Harry  
and I are leaving and going to our chambers" and carries me down the stairs.

* * *

Next chapter: Draco's mate is revealed.


	9. Draco's Mate And Infirmary

hi this is my first fanfiction it will be in both harry and severus's fanfiction canon severus and shy scared harry, abusive dursleys, voldemort defeated in g.o.f, ron and ginny bashing, dominate/submissive, and male/male. Severus is a veela that hasn't found his mate until harry's inheritance on his 16th birthday  
speech "speaking"  
thoughts 'thinking'  
parseltongue ~speaking~  
please favorite and review any commentary is helpful feel free to criticize rating may change not beta-ed

* * *

Draco's pov

I find myself almost running towards the exquisite scent that must be comeing from my precious mate

I lift my nose slightly up until i smell the scent of pine and freshly cut grass,  
"My dominate" i whisper once again following the scent

I follow the scent until i reach one of professor sprout's abandoned classrooms

i know confusion must be on my face but i find myself inhaling the fresh scent and softly giggling

Without knowing i let my wings sprout out of my back so i am pleasantly surprised when i feel someone touch on my back in between my wings

I can't help but slowly sink to my knees with the person who can only be my mate lightly guide's me with a hand wrapped securely around my waist

"What is a pretty little submissive such as yourself doing down here" my dominate huskily replys burying his head into my hair and inhaling the scent

"Dominate" i reply meekly, barely able to concentrate with my mate so close to me

"I've been waiting for my submissive, who knew it would be such a feisty one draco"  
The unknown voice of my mate replys somewhat loudly

before i know what's happening my mates lips  
are attached to mine and my eyes snap shut

I can't help but let out a small moan and my mate uses that opportunity to confidently slip his tongue into my mouth and explore.

Me not fighting for dominance at all just enjoys the presence off my mate and the lips attached to mine

I am snapped out of my thoughts by slowly being brought into my mates lap with my wings being petted

I look at my mate for the first time and am shocked because sitting right there is none other than neville longbottom

I take this time to fully examine him, he is about 6'2 and has a slightly muscular chest  
which i would love to run my tongue over but restrained myself, looking up his baby face was replaced with higher cheekbones and a more defined jawline which looks very attractive on him

"Neville" i say quietly placing my hand affectionately on his chest

"Yes beautiful" he reply's giving me his full attention

I can't help but blush and try to look at my lap only to be stopped by my dominates hand on my chin stopping my head from moving

"Hey there's nothing to be embarrassed about" he says kissing me on the corner off my mouth

"I'm not beautiful" i say refusing to meet his eyes

"You are" is his confident reply

I shake my head and bury it in the ridge of his neck inhaling until i can guarantee i won't cry

"Are you accepting me"i say while stuttering

"Off course my precious"he says while my shoulders sag with relief

"Know you are going to get your stuff and move into my private rooms that were saved for when i found my submissive" he says slowly standing up with me still buried in his arms

"What" i say unbelievingly

"Well i won't let you around other boys, i won't tolerate you having a relationship with anyone else"he says looking down at me with pure possessiveness in his eyes

He takes me to the slytherin dormitories with me telling him which ways to turn

"Right here" i say leaping out of his arms before he can stop me

"Sapientem" i yell running past the painting as soon as it opens, i run as fast as i can to the room i share with blaise and theo and excitingly yell

"Accio draco malfoy's belongings"

I lean against the wall to the left side off the door and wait for my mate to sniff me out, after a couple minutes of waiting i go open the door only for the person on the other side of the door to open it first and send me stumbling back and clutching my arm in what i can only explain as pure agony

I can tell the other person snaps out of the shock of seeing the usually composed malfoy sobbing and clutching his broken arm to his chest because i am slowly picked up and cradled in someone that could only be my mates arms

"It's okay i'm so sorry, i hate seeing tears on your beautiful face" he says as he starts running to what i'm sure is the infirmary

Halfway there i tell him to stop apologizing for him to only reply with "i'm you're dom,doms protect their submissives not break their arms"

"It's okay" i say finally blacking out from the intense pain

I wake up to someone holding my hand on the non-broken arm and furious hushed whispers coming from both sides of me

"How the hell are you such an imbecile" uncle severus says to who i'm guessing is my mate

"Sev you know it was an accident" says harry defending neville

I finally decide to open my eyes and stop the argument before it starts

"He's awake" says harry

but before i know what's happening the air is sucked out of my lungs by a heavy object landing on my chest who is most definitely harry

I guess i made a pain filled moan because harry starts firing rapid questions at me

"Whathappened?"

"Isityourarm?"

"Areyouinpain?"

I finally respond with "fine, wasn't expecting to be mauled to death as soon as i woke up tho"

I guess i'm still tired from the pain that was in my arm because i slowly drift back to the sandman's realm  
with my mates relaxing hand on my forehead


	10. Damn It Mother

hi this is my first fanfiction it will be in both harry and severus's fanfiction canon severus and shy scared harry, abusive dursleys, voldemort defeated in g.o.f, ron and ginny bashing, dominate/submissive, and male/male. Severus is a veela that hasn't found his mate until harry's inheritance on his 16th birthday  
speech "speaking"  
thoughts 'thinking'  
parseltongue ~speaking~  
please favorite and review any commentary is helpful feel free to criticize rating may change not beta-ed sorry for no next chap review last chapter i was in a rush

* * *

 **Severus p.o.v**

"Severus"

i hear harry wine while wiping the whipped cream off from where i just put it

"Harry" i mimic playfully, receiving a small push from harry

"Sev it's your owl" harry says poking me and pointing to were my beautiful black owl named vulcan has landed  
on the perch beside the window

I stand up and as i make my way to the own peck harry on the cheek  
receiving a small giggle that makes me smile

I quickly give vulcan a treat and collect my mail and fit in front of the fireplace where harry takes his spot  
on my left and placing his head on my lap

"Junk"

"Junk"

"Potions weekly"

"Junk"

"Even more junk"

'Letter from my mother' i think looking at the beige envelope with the neatly scrawled name eileen prince

'The last time i talked to her my father died and i ran away to lucius"i think sighing

I slowly open the flap on the top and pull out the letter that if filled with freshly dried ink

 _Dear severus,_

I know that this letter is unexpected and so is what i am asking

Last week the dark veela council contacted me after you informed them of when you're

prospecting mate reached their inheritance. I would like to come back into contact with

you immediately and am sorry for not doing so already

Next week on thursday this letter will turn into a portkey and transport you to my current

home. I am excited to see my future daughter in law severus

sincerely , eileen prince

After rereading the letter several times i gently move harry's sleeping frame from my lap and storm out of our rooms  
to go yell at idiotic gryffindor

* * *

After several hours of cooling i finally decide to go back to me and harry's room,but as i approach the door i have a feeling that something is not right

I open the door and hearing nothing i yell "harry i'm home"

After waiting and still hearing no response i start to panic and frantically search our rooms after going thro our entire room i'm about to leave and search the grounds but am stopped by harry coming into our rooms with a ….plant

Harry completely ignoring my presence goes to the window of the kitchen and places it on the ledge and walking towards the living room and sitting down on the armchair

Harry finally looks directly at me and mimiks me by crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows

"Is there something you needed?" is harry's snooty response

"Where were you" i say completely ignoring his question

"Out" says my submissive smirking

"Where were you?" i say repeating my question

"Where were you" harry says standing up

"I don't need to tell you where i go" i say confidently

"Then neither do i " he says as i notice him getting madder

"You are my submissive and i need to know where you are at all times"i say annoyed

"I don't belong to anyone" harry says and i know i have struck a vein as he rushes into our room and grabbing one of his infinite suitcases and randomly throwing the close from his side of his dresser into the bag

"Harry you don't need to leave" i say slightly panicking trying to sooth my mate down

"I do need to leave i will not be a possession, or an inferior,i want to be treated equally and i will even if it's not with you"

Harry says frantically packing his prized possessions and heading to the door but right before he leaves he turns around and says

"You left and i woke up screaming and calling your name after a nightmare,you promised you would always be there when i needed someone  
and **YOU** didn't tell me where you went or even were you were going so i ran into neville and **HE** calmed me down not you"

"Oh and by the way i'm going to draco's" harry says rudely slamming the door on his way out

As he leaves i finally notice what i just did i left harry without so much as a note  
even when i knew harry had abandonment issues and had frequent nightmares only for him to go get comfort from someone else.

I can't believe i told him i would always be there,then i go and yell at him for leaving without telling me and getting into an argument and telling him he had to tell me where he was going because he was a submissive

As i make my way to our king sized bed i wonder how long it will be until harry comes backi slowly get up and make my way to the kitchen as fast as possible and to my satisfaction their is the plant that harry most likely got from neville is sitting on the edge of the window

And as i put the plant on the nightstand i can't help but think 'damn it mother'

* * *

 _Next chapter your decision_

Sev apologises harry takes him back

Long hard next couple chapters of severus proving himself to harry

Guy starts liking harry harry's obliviouse, snapes mad

Draco convinces harry to talk to sev

Kera convinces harry to talk to sev

Plzzzzz review your choice thank you my lions and snakes


	11. Mistery Man

hi this is my first fanfiction it will be in both harry and severus's fanfiction canon severus and shy scared harry, abusive dursleys, voldemort defeated in g.o.f, ron and ginny bashing, dominate/submissive, and male/male. Severus is a veela that hasn't found his mate until harry's inheritance on his 16th birthday  
 **speech "speaking"**  
 **thoughts 'thinking'**  
 **parseltongue ~speaking~**  
please favorite and review any commentary is helpful feel free to criticize rating may change not beta-ed sorry for no next chap review last chapter i was in a rush

* * *

hey peaple im going to respond to some revews know for the first time next chap ask a question and ill answer

 **GUEST:**  
 **thank you i realy needed that comment it made my day and i realy needed to edit and iv edited some of the first chaper with the help of my beta but that revew was awsome**

 **abrat4u:**  
 **there you go i put some in there but not as mutch as i would of liked but i just let the story guide me**

 **Kanisha Agarwal:**  
 **so sorry if this chapter disapointed you but i just found my creativity going in one direction so i let it guide me but sev and harry will most likely make up next chapter. i think the story pairing might change tho**

 **OUATLover02:**  
 **thank you for the revew and the "loveing the story" part i love reading the positive revews like yours meens alot :)**

 **Pikachu79:**  
 **good idea but i forgot to look at the revews befor i started typing hope you like the direction things went in anyways**

 **Sailor Tala:**  
 **thanks alot of peaple find my latest chapters choppy and horably written including me a little bit so i hope youll like the chapter even more when beta-ed if its not by the time i post this chapter**

 **thanky you for telling me what you wanted and i am a little sorry for not doig it the way i said i would i got a little carried away**

 **disclamer:i do not own harry potter no matter how many times i wish it apon a star**

* * *

 _ **thank you to my awsome beta bladerchickoo1 for giving me advise and being well...awsome**_

* * *

 **Harry P.O.V**

After several hours of constantly complaining to Draco about how unfair my life is he finally decided to go to bed, leaving me pouting on the couch.

"Stupid Draco never listening to me," I mumble shifting from my uncomfortable position.

~Master where is the insufferable mate you're always near?~ I here Keres saying as she slithers towards me.

~He thinks that I am a possession ... but I'm a human being!~ I say trying to calm myself down from the sudden anger that overwhelms me.

~Young hatchling, you know that he didn't mean it like that, he's just protective,~ hisses Keres in a defensive tone.

~I don't need to be protected, I have been by myself for years and I am fine~ I hiss drawing out the end of my sentence, as I stand up so I can leave the conversation.

As I'm about to turn the doorknob I here Keres' final words ~But ... he doesn't want you to be alone, he wants you to be happy and cared for.~

After that sentence I run out of the Slytherin common room as tears of confusion and frustration fall from my eyes. I find it harder and harder to see surroundings so I am greatly confused and disorientated when I run into something that feels like a human body. I find myself falling backwards and I brace for impact, but before I hit the ground I am caught in a comfortable embrace by masculine arms that cannot possibly be Professor Snape. I observe how the clearly male's body flexes trying to stabilize my weight and the heavy breathing from catching me. I hear the clearing of the stranger's throat and I look up and find myself blushing from the slightly amused look, and raised eyebrows on the still nameless man.

"Hi," I say breaking the comfortable silence I didn't realize we were in.

"Hi to you too," the very handsome man says shifting me in his arms.

"I'm so, so sorry," I say scrambling backwards until my back hits the wall of the corridor. I pull my feet into my chest and rest my head in between them not being comfortable at all.

I don't realize I'm muttering, "Freak, ungrateful, and waste of space," until I feel a hand touching my shoulder and a soothing voice saying, "Beautiful, grateful, and you are wanted," over and over again as if trying to break through my state of hysterics.

After a couple minutes of the stranger's hand running through my hair all my tears have dried, and I slowly stand up with the help of the stranger. I am about to dust myself of when I hear a quick cleaning charm come from the man.

After a few minutes of silence I finally say what I've been dying to ask excitedly, "What's your name?!"

I didn't realize I was bouncing on the tip of my feet until the stranger placed his hand upon my shoulder,

"My name is Regulus Black, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," he says smugly. I'm sure if I was drinking water I would have sprayed it everywhere, and I feel my heartbeat fearfully. I look up knowing that he could kill me; getting revenge for killing the leader on his side of the war.

He must have noticed my terrified expression, because he immediately drops down onto one knee pulling me into a hug, which I violently flinch away from only to be soothed from the calming voice that promises no pain. He pulls away and looks at me as if he expects me to break only for me to jokingly say,

"Maybe you'll last more than a year, and break the dreadful curse."

He gives me a lopsided grin and stands up gracefully. I can't help but admire the natural grace that comes off of Sirius's brother in waves.

He looks down at me still grinning and asks, "You're in Gryffindor right?"

I know an offended look must be covering my face as I quickly reply, "No … I am a Slytherin actually."

"Really …" He says raising an eyebrow looking at me with genuine surprise.

"Yes," I reply sticking my bottom lip out pouting.

"Well then we should be getting you to your common room, it's already past curfew," he says as he places his hand on the middle of my back.

"I don't know," I say apprehensively as I stop walking.

"Why what's wrong?" Regulus questions with genuine concern.

"I don't have a place to sleep," i say sheepishly staring at my feet almost as if doing so would hide my embarrassment.

It's as if he had been reading my mind, because his face softens when I meet his eyes and he says, "That's no reason to be embarrassed, where do you usually sleep?"

"I usually sleep with my mate but we got into an argument, and I left with all my stuff and hung out with Draco all day," I say lazily. I look up and meet Regulus's eyes, only to be surprised at the pure rage on his face. I flinch not knowing who the look is aimed at.

He looks at me and says through clenched teeth, "You're Dominate let you leave by yourself, and didn't try to find you for the whole day?"

"Yes," is my fast reply.

He takes a calming breath. He must have decided something because he looks me straight in the eyes, and it feels as if he's looking through my very being, then says "You are going to stay in the spare room in my quarters ..."

I interrupt him and quickly say, "You don't need to I can just stay with Dray."

He looks at me with a glare that holds no malice and says "You **ARE** going to stay in the spare room in my quarters …"

"But ..." I try to interrupt.

"No buts, you are an unclaimed submissive, and I **WILL NOT** have you getting hurt when I can stop it. I will do what I have to, too keep you safe."

"Fine … but you have to carry me there," I say smirking.

"Little minx," I hear him mumble as he comes to pick me up, but I let it slide not even knowing what it means.

* * *

Hi peaple decent chapter i know i had fun with this one  
next chap: idk yet sorry peaple


	12. Mates?

hi this is my first fanfiction it will be in both harry and severus's fanfiction canon severus and shy scared harry, abusive dursleys, voldemort defeated in g.o.f, ron and ginny bashing, dominate/submissive, and male/male. Severus is a veela that hasn't found his mate until harry's inheritance on his 16th birthday  
 **speech "speaking"**  
 **thoughts 'thinking'**  
 **parseltongue ~speaking~**  
please favorite and review any commentary is helpful feel free to criticize rating may change not

* * *

 **here are some awsome responses to revews for the awsome peaple that wrote them**

 **SilverGreenRain**  
 **I decided to make it a slash and you're right this is going to be very interesting**  
 **next chapter i'll try to make longer but i've been really busy lately thanks for the support for this story**

 **PiffyEQ**  
 **I know i just wanted to strangle him to but i made him that way so it's technically not his fault**

 **ALiveTodaytoWrite**  
 **Severus is definitely mad but hell probably get over it**

 **Loveable1993**  
 **Thank you so much for reading this and showing your support of my first story**

 **And i'll give you as much as i can type i swear it**

 **Kirsty21**  
 **Bamm i updated all of your wishes have been granted**

 **OUATLover02**  
 **We all know how harry is oblivious to things so he didn't really do it on purpose and regulus might actually get out with all his limbs**

 **Sailor Tala**  
 **Severus and regulus are probably going to fight for the spot of most possessive in the next couple of chapters**

 **Lilly-flower15**  
 **Thank you for the review and your welcome jk you're awesome for reviewing**

* * *

 _ **THANKS TO MY AWSOME BETA** **bladerchickoo1**_ _**FOR EDITING THIS FANFIC**_

* * *

 **Harry P.O.V**

I wake up to the most erotic dream I've ever had that involves a certain dungeon bat and the new DADA professor. After a quick tempus charm I realize that it's early morning on the last day of the weekend.

'Fuck,' I mumble getting out of bed only to realize my left leg is asleep. A fter shaking it for a couple seconds I finally stumble out of the queen size bed and go to the wardrobe filled with skinny jeans and tight shirts. I decide on really tight black skinny jeans with a dark green shirt, and I quickly grab my wide studded belt and mixed matched socks. I think for a moment then use my wand as a straightener with a spell that Draco taught me. I look at myself in the mirror and flip my hair making sure it sticks up in all the right places. I'm about to leave but find myself magically dying my hair a nice light blue. 'Perfect!' I find myself thinking slipping on my black vans and opening the door.

I make my way to the kitchen looking forward to eating a bowl of cereal only to start giggling when I see Regulus do a spit take looking me over multiple times. After a couple seconds I find that his stare has turned seductive and drop my gaze to the floor blushing slightly not used to this kind of attention from someone other than Severus. I am startled out of my thoughts when I feel a hand gripping my chin, I can't help but lean into the touch and missing the comfort that I haven't had in days.

"Harry," Regulus says, and I quickly lean back feeling humiliated for leaning into the friendly touch. I can't help but feel tears at the corner of my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I say meekly trying to lift my hand to wipe away my tears; only to be surprised when I feel the hand that's not holding my chin grab my wrist and block me from wiping the free falling tears from my eyes.

"Harry," he says soothingly, lifting my chin up so I can meet his eyes wiping my tears with his thumb.

"I need to tell you something ..." he says moving his face so close to mine that I can feel his breath against my nose. I can't help but let out an involuntary whimper at him being so close, but he ignores it in favor of finishing his sentence.

"I'm a Dominant Veela like Severus, and you're also my mate," he says in a possessive tone.

I almost stumble back but can't because of the strong arms that circle my waist.

"I don't understand ..." I say in an almost whimper.

"You and Severus are both my mates, but you're our only submissive," he explains with his nose in the crook of my neck.

"Then why weren't you there on my birthday?" I ask becoming slightly upset.

"I haven't been a Veela as long as Severus so I only felt you coming into your inheritance not your location. I've been searching for months, and when I found you upset in the hall I knew it was you, my beautiful" he finishes with passion whispering the last part.

"Umm … so I'm supposed to meet Severus, Sirius, and Remus at the leaky cauldron today, do you want to come?" I say awkwardly holding my breath.

"Of course," he responds grinning but at the same time reassuring me.

"Okay," I say.

"Let's go!" I yell running out of the room towards the entrance of Hogwarts; only to be caught a couple feet from the front door and brought into a comfortable embrace.

"Let's get past the wards so I can apparate us to the Leaky Cauldron." Regulus says giving me a slight nudge towards the doors.

"Fine." I say in a tone that means I'm just kidding while grabbing his hand.  
 **  
**

* * *

After finally getting to the wards we apparate to just inside the doors of the Leaky Cauldron only to burst out laughing with me on top of Regulus and clutching his flannel.

"Yo ... you ... should..of ... of .. seen .. you're ... face," I gasp, laughing and clutching my stomach.

"Yours wasn't much better," he returns lifting us up and giving a deep chuckle.

"Hmph!" I say pouting when I'm placed back on my feet.

I turn around and see Severus' and Sirius' deadly glare, but I stubbornly refuse to let go of his hand and grip it tighter telling Regulus that he better not let go either.

I fight my instincts that are telling me to run and make my way to the booth they have picked out for us, and sit down next to Remus with Regulus on my other side.

"Hi," I say cheekily waving to everyone at the table while slightly leaning on Regulus.

"Regulus, why is my GODSON holding your hand …. and why are you hear in the first place?!" Sirius demands glaring daggers at his brother, and the bigger hand that is in mine.

"Well dear brother, I found my mates and Harry is one of them." He states looking down at me and smiling fondly, receiving a slight grin and a blush.

"What ...?!" Severus demands deadly calm, but smashes his glass with the force of his grip.

"Well Severus, we are both Veelas and Harry is OUR submissive. So I guess you'll have to share him," Regulus explains, while smirking at Severus in a playful and amused way. 

* * *

Next chapter:finish at the leaky cauldron and housing arrangements


	13. Flashback And Screaming

hi this is my first fanfiction it will be in both harry and severus's fanfiction canon severus and shy scared harry, abusive dursleys, voldemort defeated in g.o.f, ron and ginny bashing, dominate/submissive, and male/male. Severus is a veela that hasn't found his mate until harry's inheritance on his 16th birthday  
 **speech "speaking"**  
 **thoughts 'thinking'**  
 **parseltongue ~speaking~**  
please favorite and review any commentary is helpfull

* * *

i **ts answer revew time with the author(reveiws are not beta-ed)**

 **Epiphany:**  
 **yeh it is sort of a non equal relationship but they bolth want harrys atention and i might do a lemon soon so it will be very interesting behind locked doors and harry completely annoyed my but hes cute and obliviose and doesnt know what hes doing**

 **Ms,Spirit:  
thank you for contiuouse support i luv everyone who has read this fanfiction *says while crying***

 **ORKCHILD:**  
 **thank you for the tip i used it for this chpter tell me if it worked**

 **StuckyLover713 and hitomi-tama:thank you for pointing out my mistake**

* * *

 ** _thanks to my awsome beta bladerchickoo1 for helping with...well helping with this mess_  
**

* * *

 **Harry P.O.V**

Severus looks at Regulus with a heated glare and says, "I sensed that but it doesn't mean I believe it."

"You don't have a choice," Regulus replies looking at Severus slightly agitated.

"HOLD ON A MINUTE ... HARRY IS NOT MATING WITH MY BROTHER!" Sirius yells angrily glaring at Regulus while being slightly restrained by Remus.

I hear them bickering back and forth but I can't do anything to stop remembering.

 **Flashback**

I'm facing the wall next to the dinner table hoping that I have earned enough scraps that I don't collapse.

"Mum when is the freak going to stop coming?" Dudley drawls out in a whiny voice.

"We do not mention the boy at the dinner table Dudders," says aunt Petunia stopping Vernon from getting involved.

"But he has my second bedroom and ruins everything!" I hear him say with a sniff as if he were crying.

"It's only for a couple more months Duddi-kins," Petunia says exasperated.

"Dad, don't you think you should at least punish the freak for not finishing mowing the lawn?" He's says, and I know there must be a smirk on his face.

'Shit!' I think to myself closing my eyes and praying for not a big reaction. I had so many chores today and had to cook dinner before I could finish. It's not my fault I know it isn't. I hear uncle Vernon turn before I see him in my peripheral vision.

"Is that true Boy?" He growls, and I know I must answer truthfully.

"Yes sir it's true, I'm so sorry."

"You will be," he says standing up completely abandoning his food.

I try to back up only to realize I'm still in the corner and have nowhere to go.

"Please, please, I'll do it now," I plead knowing there is no use.

I feel him grab my upper shoulder and basically carry me up the stairs, he throws me on the floor of my bedroom and says, "I'll give you a reason not to do your chores."

He takes my wrist between his hands and I try to stop what's happening by screaming,

"HELP... SOMEONE HELP ME! ….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Nobody comes to help but I knew they wouldn't so I scream at the top of my lungs as I feel the bones snapping under the force of my uncle's grip.

After that I can't keep the scream even semi-quiet like I usually do. I scream as he flips me, I scream as he removes his belt, and I scream as my shirt is forcibly removed from my body.

I know that this is how I'm going to die, from bleeding to death on the floor of Dudley's second bedroom from a brutal whipping. It doesn't deter me from giving up and being quiet, as I feel the metal buckle strike my back I continue to scream, just like how I scream until I pass out.

 **End Flashback**

I find myself in the middle of both Severus and Regulus as they try to calm me down by running their hands through my hair and soothing circles on my back.

All I can think about is the belt rapidly hitting my back, and uncle Vernon's words.

I feel my tail wrap around my thigh, and I realize I must've let my Neko attributes out while in my memories.

"Hush my kitten its okay," Regulus gently whispers.

"Slow your breathing," Severus says in a slightly louder voice than Reg.

I try to listen but I feel like I'm suffocating so I try to gulp in air not realizing I'm rapidly breathing. I suddenly become very drowsy, and I realize Sev or Reg must be using their Veela powers to get me to calm down.

I quietly hear, "Sleep Harry," before I fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **Severus P.O.V**

I look down at my beautiful kitten and can't help but let out a breath I didn't know I was holding after realizing he's safe.

When I came to meet Harry tonight I was ready to do some apologizing. I know I should have controlled my instincts better after realizing Harry has had to be independent all his life, and doesn't like to be controlled, but my Veela doesn't like not knowing what Harry is doing.

When I arrived at the Leaky Cauldron Harry was holding the hand of none other than Sirius' brother, and even worse I scented he was a Dominant mate of Harry just like me. Things just got even more complicated when Harry started to have a flashback while we were arguing. Harry started screaming, shaking, and hyperventilating. He would not stop even when he was between both of us, and could feel the support of his Dominant mates. I had to quickly use my Veela powers to put him into a deep sleep.

Finally snapping out of it I look up and see Regulus looking at me quizzically, not expecting my silence, I quickly ask while smirking, "Whose quarters are we sleeping in?"

"Yours," he says slightly growling, knowing that since all of them know each other's soulmates it will hurt Harry's creature to not be with the both of them.

Regulus quickly lifts Harry's limp form bridal style. He gives a quick nod to Harry's godfather and Remus before heading to the door with me following right behind them.

* * *

next chapter: idk Suggestions?


	14. Clothing And Possessiveness

hi this is my first fanfiction it will be in both harry and severus's fanfiction canon severus and shy scared harry, abusive dursleys, voldemort defeated in g.o.f, ron and ginny bashing, dominate/submissive, and male/male. Severus is a veela that hasn't found his mate until harry's inheritance on his 16th birthday  
 **speech "speaking"**  
 **thoughts 'thinking'**  
 **parseltongue ~speaking~**  
please favorite and review any commentary is helpful feel free to criticize

* * *

 **THANK YOU TO MY WONDERFUL BETA bladerchickoo1 FOR BELIEVEING IN ME AND THIS STORY**

* * *

 **Harry P.O.V.**

I wake up feeling very comfortable. After I stretch I quickly find myself sprawled out on what I'm assuming is a bed.

"Hmm." I hum, yawning slightly, only to jump in fright when I feel a hand touch my naked torso. I hear myself whimper into the comforter of the bed. Flinching away from the comforting touch I find myself falling towards the floor only to hear a heavy, "No you don't."

When I open my eyes I find myself cradled protectively in Severus's arms. I slowly melt into the touch, craving affection and reassurance from my other mate that I sense in the room. I let out a loud whimper and lift my head.

"Shh … kitten I'm right here," Reg coos gently while taking me from Sev's arms.

"I'm hungry," I say looking at both my mates with wide eyes and a slight pout.

"Do you want to have breakfast in the great hall?" Sev asks looking at me indecisively.

"Sure," I reply happily wiggling out of Reg's arms so I can get dressed.

"Where are my clothes?" I ask tilting my head slightly while hugging myself, remembering my slight nakedness.

"I already picked some out for you," Sev says handing me baggy clothes that cover basically all of my skin.

I wrinkle my nose in disgust utterly appalled that Severus would pick out something so ugly for me to wear. I slowly make my way to wear the clothes that I left here, when I am surprised to find the clothing I left at Draco's here to. I feel a slight sting in the corner of my eyes as I pick new clothes and quickly run to the bathroom while hiding my face.

Once I enter the bathroom I take off the pajama pants and throw on a pair of skinny jeans and a Saywecanfly band t-shirt. I look at the tube of eyeliner that Draco bought me and carefully apply it. Making sure not to stab myself in the eyes (it's harder than it looks).

As soon as I find myself suitable, I grab the set of robes I brought into the washroom and bring them over my shoulders, quickly getting used to the excess weight on my shoulders. I swing open the bathroom door. I quickly go to the corner where I saw that my backpack was tossed lazily and open it grabbing my favorite anime, I run my finger up the spine making sure that it is not bent.

Hesitantly, I look up when I hear a foot tapping impatiently only to shrink into myself when I see Severus glaring at me.

"What are you wearing?" Severus whispers with authority.

"Oh," I giggle trying to ignore the glare sent my way. "Draco picked them out … well I picked out the shirt, it's my favorite band, and Draco said I would look good in eyeliner so he taught me how to do it. It makes me feel comfortable for some reason, and …"

I'm snapped out of my rambling by the sound of a sharp 'slap' ringing through the room. I flinch at the sound not looking up, and I end up whimpering when I feel Regs hands placed on my shoulders.

"Hey, it's just Sev being an idiot," Reg soothes. I finally look up and see Sev glaring daggers at Reg's back holding his bright red cheek in obvious pain. My gaze drifts to Reg, who knelt beside me when I shrunk down to get away from the glares.

"You're beautiful," he says when I meet his eyes while at the same time caressing my cheek in a light caress.

I look up at Sev and meekly say, "I'm sorry." I slowly stand up and make my way to right in front of Sev, I look up uncertainly wondering if he'll let me hug him. I take a step backwards, about to retreat because I couldn't take the pain of being rejected by Sev only to be lifted and rested on his hip. He places a feather light kiss on the top of my head and looks at me but not quite meeting my eyes.

"I'm sorry," he sighs quietly, "I … you just look … I mean all the, everyone, will be looking at you."

"But I'm not going to look at them so it doesn't matter," I say kissing Sev's nose.

Before anyone can do anything I quickly jump out of Sev's arms, grab Reg's hand, and pull him towards the door. "I'm hungry!" I remind them.

"So let's go get food," Sev says, grabbing my other hand so that I'm holding both my mates hands.

We make our way to the Great Hall with me asking random questions, and swinging our hands happily while at the same time not noticing the loving smiles thrown my way from both my mates.

When we finally get there, Sev looks at me as if asking me if I want to turn back or go in separately; until I give a small nod. Sev must know I'm not going to change my mind. He quickly casts a discrete look at Reg, which he knows we all catch before he swings the door open in a very Snape fashion. Everyone in the great hall ceases talking and gapes at the odd triad in front of the great hall doors.

* * *

next chap:idk yet


	15. Great Hall

hi this is my first fanfiction it will be in both harry and severus's fanfiction canon severus and shy scared harry, abusive dursleys, voldemort defeated in g.o.f, ron and ginny bashing,mild hermione bashing, dominate/submissive, and male/male. Severus is a veela that hasn't found his mate until harry's inheritance on his 16th birthday  
 **speech "speaking"**  
 **thoughts 'thinking'**  
 **parseltongue ~speaking~**  
please favorite and review any commentary is helpful feel free to criticize

* * *

 **hey peaple im going to respond to some revews know  
**  
 **Sarahamanda Klaine: your prairs have been answered i posted.**

 **Guest: i hope this chapter helps you understand what hermiones roll in this was, it was not my intention to make it hermione bashing it just...happend so their you go my awsome revewer.**

 **SilverGreenRain: this answers part of your revew(dumbles/friends) and thanks for that revew it got me thinking and got me out of writers block, i will be answering your question about sirius and lupin in 1 or 2 chapters so dont kill me**

 **Evangeline134: i love the way your mind works their will most likely be a punishment in later chapters but if you would like to read an already posted one by me check out the fanfic i posted called NO MATTER WHAT its domharry/subedward and their is a punishment in it and it is a lemon**

 **revewers:thank you for pointing out i downloaded the wronge chapter last time, since then it has been fixed. i dint even notice i messed up so thank you ppl**

 **know enjoy the chapter**

* * *

 _ **thank you to my awsome beta bladerchickoo1 for dealing with my annoying writers block**_

* * *

 **Harry P.O.V**

The stares are making the hair on the back of my neck stand at attention and my breathing slightly forced but nothing close to panic. I know my mates are throwing concerned looks at me but I ignore it and choose not to start an argument in front of everyone.

I lead my mates to the head table and wait until they sit in their seats; which are placed right beside each other, with Hagrid beside Regulus, and Minerva beside Severus. I wait until they are seated and sit on Reg's lap, not really comfortable sitting on Sev's lap at the moment. Our fight is still fresh in my mind but will most likely go away in the next couple days.

I hear every student and even a few teachers gasp when I lean over and lace my fingers with Severus, and give him a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth. It's not a full kiss, but I hope he realizes that I'm slowly forgiving him. Not in the mood to make my mates jealous I look up at Reg and kiss his jaw, blushing madly when he looks at me with pure love, 'Just how Severus is looking at me,' I think sighing.

Tightening my grip on Sev's hand, I'm enjoying Reg's arm that's wrapped around my waist possessively, which makes me slightly confused until I look at all of the sixth and seventh year students all looking at me with … lust?... in their eyes. 'Why would they look at me? Are the looking at Regulus? I'm not anything to look at, I'm not attractive, I don't understand. Why are they looking at me?' I keep thinking.

I look at Regulus and whisper uncertainly, "Why are they looking at me?"

Regulus looks at me, slightly surprised at my question and says, "Don't you know how beautiful you look?"

I shake my head while mumbling, "I'm ... I'm not beautiful."

He grasps my chin tightly but not enough to cause pain and lifts my head so I meet his eyes while declaring, "You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen."

"Ok," I say meekly, not believing a word coming out of his mouth but not in the mood to have this conversation.

I cast a quick glance at Severus to see him scowling darkly at his half-filled plate most likely from hearing our conversation. When I was sleeping in Severus's quarters he'd stay up with me when I had nightmares and tell me things like, 'You're beautiful', 'You're the kindest person I know' and the one he liked to tell me repeatedly, 'Everything the Dursley's called you was false.'

I would always shake my head in understanding (still not believing him) and lean against his chest. I would quickly fall asleep with his hand soothingly stroking my hair while whispering terms of endearment.

When Regulus lets go of my chin and starts filling my plate it's like a tidal wave goes over the dining hall. People start yelling things at me, accusing me of "Turning dark" and slurs and insults are being thrown at not just my direction but my mates' direction also. Dumblefuck looks like he wants to tell his students to be quiet and stop being disgraceful but his smirk says he's getting as much satisfaction from this as he does irritation.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is one of the worst people I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. He went from my honorable godfather, to crook that was stealing money and family heirlooms from my vault. The worst part was that he was paying my friends to be my friends. They would try to get valuable information from me and report it to the headmaster.

One thing still utterly confuses me: Molly, Arthur, Ron, and Ginny were all being paid but ... Hermione wasn't and she would show me flashes of vulnerability when I would walk with her to classes. She'd look at me with guilt lacing her features only for me to blink, and her mask of happiness to be back in place. I think that the only reason she is being mean to me about being gay is because she loves Ron and is afraid to lose him. I mean her muggle brother Mark is gay and Hermione loves him and would tell me and Ron that whenever she got a letter from him. A beaming smile would light her face all day and she wouldn't scold us for not doing work.

One of the worst parts about this whole fucked up situation is that when I became emancipated and closed my vaults, he called me into his office and told me that I was being foolish by closing my vaults from him and that I needed him to make sure that I was being responsible. I immediately pushed out my chair, stood up, and told the headmaster to stay out of my personal matters that don't involve school; then I left slamming the door behind me not caring about the offended look covering his face.

I ignore the yelling, screaming, and pointing, and enjoy the food my mate put on my plate; which I notice is piled high with food. I sigh realizing that I'm not as hungry as before, but I slowly eat not wanting to be glared at by my mate for a pointless reason such as this.

I turn to the half giant who still has his mouth hanging wide open, his fork having stopped midair by our entrance.

"Hagrid," I say twisting my body in his direction, waving slightly causing him to replace the food that fell off his fork and give me a genuine smile.

"Hello 'arry see you've got yerself some new … friends," the last part he says hesitantly causing me to laugh and say,

"Mates,"

which causes him to stutter an apology which I respond with, "It's okay, we are a weird ...couple," while still giggling profusely and trying to drink my pumpkin juice.

* * *

next chap:no idea


	16. Other Things

summary:Severus and regulus are veela's awaiting their mates but what happens when an abused harry comes into his inheritance. will hary give them bolth a chance, and who will win the award for most possesive.

both harry and severus's fanfiction canon severus and shy scared harry, abusive dursleys, voldemort defeated in g.o.f, ron and ginny bashing,mild hermione bashing, mild siriusbashing,dominate/submissive, and male/male.  
 **speech "speaking"**  
 **thoughts 'thinking'**  
 **parseltongue ~speaking~**  
please favorite and review any commentary is helpful feel free to criticize

disclamer:i do not own harry potter no matter how many times i beg

* * *

 **beta-ed by the wonderful bladerchickoo1 who encourages me every chapter**

* * *

 **Harry P.O.V**

We finally leave the great hall with me throwing a quick wave in Hagrid's direction.

"So …" I say slightly awkward after experiencing something that I'm going to have to get used to, I think to myself.

"What classes do you have today Harry?" Reg asks, trying to encourage conversation.

"I don't know, I left my schedule with my backpack in Sev's rooms," I say reaching for both my mate's hands, confused at the sudden urge to be close to them. I pull away before they notice my actions and awkwardly cross my arms behind my back my nose scrunching up in confusion.

"Our quarters," Sev says softly stressing out the world "Our," while tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear, leaving his hand there longer than necessary. I find myself blushing and swatting his hand away accusingly, trying to figure out if the purpose of that was to make me blush.

I spend so much time glaring at Sev and ignoring Reg's chuckles that I don't notice that we're at our quarters until Reg reaches out and wraps his arm around my waist stopping me from slamming into our room's portrait, and causing my blush to deepen.

"Wow … someone's distracted," Reg murmurs placing his head on top of mine, his chin resting between my now glamoured ears with my head resting on his shoulder.

"Sorry," I say slightly frustrated.

I let out a small squeak of protest that goes completely ignored as Regulus lifts me bridal style, quickly whispering the password he walks us right over to what they call 'the cuddly couch' since it fits all three of us perfectly, and apparently I'm more cuddly on that specific couch.

"Mates," I mumble under my breath exasperated only to moan when Reg's mouth attaches itself to my neck and sucks lightly, his hand resting on my waist. Severus' lips quickly find mine and a quick fight for dominance leaves him the victor and me the loser, but I don't feel like one. The stimulation of Sev and Reg on either side of me; mouths attached to different points of my body leaves me breathless and in need for … for something that only they can give me.

I'm not ready to go all the way, and they understand that, but that doesn't mean we can't do … other things.

I gasp for air as Severus detaches his lips from mine; the need for air too strong to be ignored. His lips kiss down my face to join Reg's on my neck, which I'm sure is leaving visible marks that I know I won't be happy with after this is over.

Reg's hand travels up my shirt undoing the buttons one by one expertly, and leaving my chest bare. At the same time Sev's hand slip under my pants, still not fully touching me as there is a layer on underneath his hand, of my boxers.

Uninterpretable words escape my lips with common shouts of "Severus!" and "Regulus!" As Severus rubs my bulge through my boxers.

Severus and Regulus both lift their heads and indulge me in a three way kiss. The first time I've been close with them at the same time was in a similar position to this one: Only difference being an abandoned classroom we stumbled into when they pressed me against a wall that turned out to be a door.

Severus and Regulus reach around me to rub each other's fairly large bulges while kissing my chest and leaving what are sure to be hickeys covering my chest.

After a few more minutes both of my mates are also giving off moans and groans of pleasure, especially when I felt left out and decided to give both of them hickeys in easy visibly places on their necks.

Reg lifts his hand to rub at the base of my ears causing an impossibly louder moan to escape my lips and I can no longer think clearly. I think that's what Regulus was waiting for; for me to turn into a complete moaning mess because suddenly his wings sprout from his back, ripping his now shredded shirt which he quickly disposes of. Severus quickly follows suit only taking off his shirt first.

I am suddenly encased in darkness which only makes me moan louder knowing that both of their wings are covering me. After that it doesn't take me long to get close to completion, the hand on my ears, the hand on my erection, the constant kisses and hickeys place on me and each other, and the slight crack of light which allows me to see my mates rub each other off.

I quickly cum screaming my mates name as I fall into pure ecstasy following the best orgasm I've ever had. My mates quickly follow in my footsteps, the other's hand all the stimulation they need screaming each other's and my name. They quickly cool down and place feather light kisses all over my uncovered body as Severus lifts me up bridal style, which I can't even protest as my muscles have turned into complete and utter mush.

I see us enter the bathroom and I am seated on the counter as Severus runs the bath, adding in my favorite bubble mix, while Reg quickly removes his and my pants, and undergarments. In any other situation I would have been self-conscious, but here with one of my mates stroking my ears, and the other running a bath for us it feels like the most natural thing in the world.

I hear the taps turn off and feel Reg pick me up and slowly lower me into the bath. Once I'm in, I feel Reg slip in behind me careful of his wings, and I lean back too tired to sit up on my own. Sev quickly discards his pants, the ripples in the water alerting me of his presence in front of me.

He grabs a puff ball and quickly adds soap lathering me in it and making sure he rinses it all off before I return the sentiment. I start to clean Severus, paying extra attention to the wings as Regulus washes my long flowing hair. After I clean Severus I turn around and clean Regulus, my hands lingering on his hands longer than necessary.

After a while of just relaxing I find myself drifting off to sleep. The feeling of my body being lifted and placed on a soft surface makes me come to in a sort of consciousness. I feel one of Regulus' shirts being place on my body and blankets pulled over me with my mates arms wrapped around either side of me.

It's not even 11 o'clock yet I think to myself as I drift back to sleep feeling utterly wonderful.

* * *

next chapter:suggestions my wonderful ppl


	17. Sirius And Apologies

summary:hi this is my first fanfiction it will be in both harry and severus's fanfiction canon severus and shy scared harry, abusive dursleys, voldemort defeated in g.o.f, ron and ginny bashing, dominate/submissive, and male/male. Severus is a veela that hasn't found his mate until harry's inheritance on his 16th birthday  
speech "speaking"  
thoughts 'thinking'  
parseltongue ~speaking~  
please favorite and review any commentary is helpful feel free to criticize 

* * *

**beta-ed by the wonderful, amazing bladerchickoo1**

* * *

 **Harry P.O.V.**

I wake up feeling sore in most parts of my body and sigh in contentment. I spread my arms feeling my mates spread out on the bed on both side of me.

"Shit," I curse realizing I was supposed to be in class today, and I've completely missed all of them … and so has Severus and Regulus.

'I guess we'll be called down to the headmaster's office later,' I think, crawling out of bed trying not to wake my slumbering mates.

I guess I wasn't as successful as I hoped I would be, because I feel an arm wrap around my waist and pull me into said person's lap.

"You need to eat," Severus says stroking my flat stomach causing giggles to escape and make me gasp for breath.

"Please ... Please…. Stop," I wheeze in between gasps on the verge of panic at my breath being restricted.

He immediately releases me concern flashing in his eyes as he holds my head in his hands staring at me lovingly.

I give him a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth, at the same time rapid knocks bang on the door.

"I'll get it," I say jumping up and racing to the door before he can stop me.

"Hello," I say hurriedly as soon as I open the door.

"Harry?!" A surprised Sirius says, standing at the door openly gaping at me.

"Yes …" I say crossing my arms over my chest self-consciously as I notice I'm only in a large button down shirt and a pair of mixed matched socks.

He clears his throat and lifts his eyes to meet mine, a slight blush on his cheeks as he says, "I came to apologize."

I raise my eyebrows in what I believe must be disbelief. "Apologize ..." I mumble, "He came to apologize."

Opening the door wide enough for him to enter, I usher him in. He just stands there while I walk to the couch expecting him to follow.

When I see Severus approaching I groan, "Can I please have a few minutes to talk to him without you hovering over me?"

He looks at me, then at Sirius, then at Regulus, then repeats the process multiple times until pinching the bridge of his nose and leading Regulus back the way they came. However, not before throwing a glare at Sirius and reminding me, "You need only call," as he dramatically swings the door closed.

I crawled onto the couch, crossing my legs and making sure my ... uh ... personal place was not showing (one of the disadvantages of going commando) and look at my godfather/future brother in law.

Obviously he senses that I want this conversation to start so he carefully sits in Severus's favorite arm chair and looks at me nervously.

"Moony made me realize that I was ... am a complete and utter idiot..."

"You got that right," I mumble under my breath.

"Your inheritance must have been hard for you, especially waking up and noticing you have..."

He casts a quick glance at my openly displayed Neeko attributes as he says, "... Ears and ... a ...uh ... tail. I should've supported your decision to be with Sniv ... Severus and my ... brother, but when I saw how happy you were with them it made me jealous that I wasn't there when you needed me. I realize that I'm an ass and that I need to earn your forgiveness, and I ... just, will you give me a chance?"

I don't know how to respond, I was expecting some half ass apology and not that genuine display of emotions that came tumbling from my once favorite person's mouth.

"I.." tears are streaming down my face as I try to speak but I change my mind and scurry to Padfoot's arms, feeling overwhelmed with happiness.

I sit on his lap and clutch onto his shirt as I sob into it helpless to the emotions flooding my system.

"Thank you," he whispers into my hair as he wraps his arms around me.

My mates must have smelt my tears because suddenly they burst into the room and pull me from Sirius and into their laps.

I smile up at Regulus as tears of happiness fall down my cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he questioningly whispers, checking me for injuries as he inspects my face.

"I'm just so ... so happy," I manage to get out in between sobs.

Sev must've been listening to our conversation because he suddenly stops interrogating Sirius and he whispers loud enough for everyone to hear, "You finally apologized for being an idiot Black?"

"Just because I love harry doesn't mean I have to like you, I just have to tolerate you" Siri says standing up.

"Those rules apply to both of us Black," Severus retorts as he comes to pull me onto his lap.

"I must be going, I didn't tell moony I was leaving," he says. As he gets up to leave I watch him walk to the door as if he was running away from the tension.

When he opens the door I summon all of my Gryffindor courage and jump out of my mate's laps and yell "Wait!"

He must not have been expecting that because his eyes go wide and he gives me a look filled with confusion. I quickly approach and give him a small hug, it takes him a second to respond but when he finally does he lifts me into the air, which causes me to giggle happily at not being rejected.

When he releases me I look up, feeling small. I give him a shy smile and wave slightly as he exits our quarters.

I walk slowly over to my concerned mates and take pleasure as they pull me down onto the couch, as they wipe away my tears.

"Hot chocolate?" I ask curling into Sev's lap comfortably.

"Hot chocolate," Severus and Regulus say in conformation. As Severus stands up to make it I grab his hand and pull him towards me. I give him a quick kiss and whisper loud enough for both my mates to hear, "We missed our classes."

* * *

next chap : give me ideas


	18. Demons

summary:Severus and regulus are veela's awaiting their mates but what happens when an abused harry comes into his inheritance. will hary give them bolth a chance, and who will win the award for most possesive.

both harry and severus's fanfiction canon severus and shy scared harry, abusive dursleys, voldemort defeated in g.o.f, ron and ginny bashing,mild hermione bashing, mild siriusbashing,dominate/submissive, and male/male.  
 **speech "speaking"**  
 **thoughts 'thinking'**  
 **parseltongue ~speaking~**  
please favorite and review any commentary is helpful feel free to criticize

disclamer:i do not own harry potter no matter how many times i beg

* * *

 **beta-ed by the wonderful bladerchickoo1 who encourages this story **

* * *

**Harry P.O.V**

As I predicted we were summoned by a house elf to go to the headmaster's office.

"You can leave Tipsy," Severus mumbles annoyed.

"Sev …" I whine, stretching my arms out, a silent signal for him to pick me up.

"Leave," Severus snaps at the now trembling house elf, who quickly disappears with a 'pop'.

I let out a loud whine that I'm sure my Neko produced, which both my dominate mates ignore. Tears are falling down my cheeks from being ignored by my mates, 'why wouldn't they ignore you…' a voice in the back of my head sneers. 'You're not important, you're a worthless little freak who doesn't deserve happiness. They're unhappy because of you, they stay with you out of obligation not love.'

I slowly sit on the floor and bring my arms around my knees in a last effort to stop myself from trembling, which doesn't work at all and sobs wrack my body. I look up when I see a large shadow covering me.

Regulus kneels down beside me and tries to rub my back only for me to violently flinch away, "Please ..." I whisper backing away from my frowning mate, "I ... I'm so ... sor ... sorry."

'You're worthless,' the voice whispers almost soothingly at the back of my subconscious. "NO!" I yell clutching my head and whispering, "I'm not worthless Sev and Reg love me, don't they?"

'No harry they don't. You're a chore for them and they tell you they love you so you don't sever the bond and kill them all, they don't l-,' 'No they love me, you're lying!' 'No they're lying,' 'Leave me alone!' 'As you wish,' the voice says wistfully.

I stand on shaking legs and walk to where Severus and Regulus decided to stand while I was trapped in my self-conscience.

I run to my mate's open arms while tears stream down my face, "I love you!" I sob hysterically, "D ... do you love me too?"

They don't answer immediately and my face crumples, I try to pull away but both of my mate's strong arms wrap around me and hold me in place.

"Let me go," I cry as my tail wraps around my thigh.

"Harry-,"

"No, let me go!"

"No."

"Let me go," I beg, trying to sound like my heart is not shattering into a thousand pieces when it clearly is.

"No, tell us what's wrong, now!" Severus demands, his voice gruff from him clenching his teeth.

"I'm an obligation ..." I cry throwing my hands in the air in exasperation.

"You don't actually want me," I whisper as I hang my head in acceptance of my fate of being unloved for my whole life, because I'm an obligation. I have always been, even with the Durslys.

"No," Regulus says lifting my chin to face him, but I still refuse to meet his eyes. "You are NOT, let me repeat this NOT, an obligation!"

"You will understand that we love you with all our hearts, and we won't allow you to believe otherwise," Sev says his voice soft as he hesitantly strokes my cheek with his thumb. He whispers over and over again how much he loves me, to which I shake my head still not believing him. "No ..." I mumble, "You're lying."

"We are not," Regulus says, "Eventually you WILL believe us."

"Okay," I say, resting my head in the crook of Regulus's neck. "But wh ...why did yo ... you ignore me," I say slightly sniffling and wiping the remaining tears from the corner of my eyes.

"Oh baby ... We weren't trying to ignore you. We were just mad at the headmaster."

"Come on," Reg says lifting me up, I wrap my legs around him and giggle into his neck. He looks at me affectionately and kisses my brow. I wrap my arms around his neck and wrinkle my nose in confusion when I feel Severus press against my back.I squeak in surprise when I feel Severus lay open mouthed kisses to the back of my neck, as his hands slip lower. He brings me into another kiss this time slipping his hands under the front of my shirt and I moan when I feel Severus make a hickey in between my shoulder blades.

"Sev-" I'm interrupted by a moan escaping my lips. "W ... we have to go."

He growls in disagreement to my words but pulls away anyway. Not before leaving what I know will be a visible hickey on the side of my neck that I enjoyed every second of receiving.

Reg gives me a chaste kiss and hands me off to Severus so he can fix his now ruffled shirt that I smirk at. He sends me a glare that has no malice only amusement, and a bit of what I think is love. I find myself hiding my blush in Severus's chest. I wrap my arms around his neck and sigh in contentment when he kisses the top of my hair before he rests his head on top of mine. He rubs soothing circles where his hands are holding me on the middle of my back and I kiss his cheek, enjoying the pleased look he gives me.

"Come on," I whine. "I want this to be over so we can come back and cuddle."

"Of course," Sev says smirking at me as he hastily walks towards the door with me still cradled protectively in his arms.

It's a long walk to Dumblefuck's office and I can't help but watch my mates. It's obvious now to see how much they love me ... and how jealous Reg gets when I kiss Severus and don't kiss him too. So ... I end up making Sev stop so I can kiss Regulus.

We finally make it to the gargoyle after a lot of kissing, and I love yous.

Sev looks at both of us and asks, "Ready?"

"Ready," we respond at almost the same time.

* * *

sorry i just count help myself from ending with a cliff hanger  
next chap:dumblefucks office


	19. Good Evening My Boys

summary:Severus and regulus are veela's awaiting their mates but what happens when an abused harry comes into his inheritance. will hary give them bolth a chance, and who will win the award for most possesive. HP/SS/RB Severus/harry/Regulus , male/male bad dumbles, abusive dursleys, Voldemort defeated in g.o.f, Ron and Ginny bashing, mild Hermione bashing {harry is 15 in g.o.f}  
 **speech "speaking"**  
 **thoughts 'thinking'**  
 **parseltongue ~speaking~**  
please favorite and review any commentary is helpful feel free to criticize

* * *

Okay so dont kill me about updating late I had a seriouse case of writers block and it took me longer than normal to snap out of it. Also dont shoot but this chaper is in bolth Harry`s and Regs p.o.v, I needed to clear some things up involveing the way this relationship works and hopefully its more clear know.

My wonderful veiwers, please check out my other fics it would make me the **happiest** author ever, thank you

* * *

 **beta-ed by the wonderful, amazing bladerchickoo1**

* * *

 **Harry P.O.V**.

"Good Evening my boys," Albus says, with what is obviously a fake smile on his face. 

"You as well Headmaster," Severus says through clenched teeth. He wraps a protective arm around me, and Reg does the same. I give a shy smile to Professor McGonagall, who I noticed was standing to the far left of Dumbledore's desk. 

"Hello," Minerva says, realizing I'm the only one to notice she's there (other than Dumblefuck). 

"Hey Professor," I say, snapping my mates out of the glaring contest their having with the Headmaster, and they immediately give their greetings to the Deputy Headmistress.

"Please sit," Albus invites, gesturing to the three chairs placed in front of the large desk. 

Severus and Regulus sit on the chairs closest to the transfiguration teacher and summon me over. I quickly sit on Severus's lap and tangle my hand with Reg's, enjoying his thumb brushing over my knuckles. It takes longer than it should've to get my attention, and I find myself blushing unapologetically at my mates who look slightly amused at the situation. 

"It would seem the three of you have missed your assigned classes," Albus says. He is smirking at us as though there is some secret he knows, as his hands are resting on the desk. 

"I'm so sorry my boys but… you will not be permitted to enter each other's quarters from here on out."

"No!" I yell, standing up, "You have no right to ban us from eachother." 

"It's for your own good my boys… and it's not like it with greatly affect you, you do not possess creature blood," he states, standing up and towering over me. 

I squeeze my eyes shut, as a small whimper escapes my lips. I'm guessing my Neko attributes showed themselves by the sound of the twin gasps coming from across the table. 

Reg quickly wraps his arm around my waist, trying to calm me down, but all I can hear and see is my uncle, my cupboard and pain; extreme amounts of pain. 

"Shh... it's okay my kitten sleep," is the last thing I hear before my eyes flutter shut and I'm engulfed in darkness.

 **Regulus P.O.V.**

I look down at Harry who is encased in my arms and gasping for breath, tail wrapped around my arm and ears swiveling as if he is not aware of his surroundings (which he's probably not). 

I look at Severus and see him nod at what I'm about to do. 

"Shh... it's okay my kitten sleep," I say as I allow my magic to engulf Harry, pushing him into a peaceful slumber. 

I carefully place Harry on the chair I was previously sitting on, and stand beside Severus who is glaring at the dumbfounded headmaster.

"I had no idea my boys," Dumbledore says, stumbling over his words and glancing at my sleeping mate. 

"No," Severus says, "It's not that easy... I was going to wait to do this but it can't… I have to do it now before you get out of control on your quest for power."

"My boy…" Albus starts, and raising his hands, "Whatever you're about to do, think it through." 

"Et virtutem meam heredem vindicare, id est iure Ravenclaw mea. Et tandem quod meus heres Ravenclaw sibi Hogwarts," Severus chants holding his non-wand arm out. Dumbledore's staff flies into Severus' hand at a speed that would have probably made him fall over if adrenalin wasn't pumping through his veins.

Albus pails, clearly understanding the ancient language. 

"No," he whispers; at the same time dark blue sparks fly off the staff connecting it to Severus. 

"Wow Severus," I breathe, looking at my mate, " I didn't know you were the heir to Ravenclaw."

A deep chuckle escapes his lips as he looks at Dumbledore. 

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you are hereby dismissed as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I expect you to vacate the premises by tomorrow morning at 10 o'clock, do you understand?" Severus demands in a deep voice that makes me appreciate him that much more. 

Albus tries to stutter out some sort of response only for Severus to discard him entirely and turn his attention to Minerva. 

"As Deputy Headmistress, you are promoted to Headmaster, any objections Minerva?" He kindly asks, while offering her a small smile. 

"Of course not Severus, it would be a honor," she responds, bowing respectfully and exiting the room, but not before sending a deathly glare at the ex-headmaster.

I look at Severus and see him in a completely different light. I knew he was strong and commanding but seeing it… is completely different. Although I would never allow him to fuck me, and he would never allow me to fuck him, I can now see how we are matched well together. We're both dominants and our submissive is Harry, but I love him like I love Harry; they're both my soulmates after all. 

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Severus stepping behind me and picking up Harry, who still has his adorable Neko appendages sticking out of his head and tailbone.

"C'mon," Severus says patting my shoulder with the hand not holding Harry up. 

"Should we wake him?" I ask, glancing at Harry. 

"Yes, but I want to say something to you first,"

"And that is," I say smirking slightly. 

He steps toward me, the only thing blocking our bodies from touching is our sleeping submissive in between us. I use my hands to wrap them around Harry, taking some of the weight off Severus and causing us to become that much closer. 

"I love you," he breathes. 

"I love you too, both of you," I say, glancing at the still slumbering Harry and back to Severus as a happy smile blooms across my face.

We're interrupted by a slamming door and loud muffled cursing.

I find myself laughing uncontrollably 

"H… he was th… there the entire t… time," I gasp out laughing even more when Severus raises his eyebrows and casts me an amused smile. 

"Let's go to our quarters," he says passing Harry off to me and fiddling with his staff.

"Of course," I agree, leading the way out the door.

* * *

next chap:no idea

latin chant: Et virtutem meam heredem vindicare, id est iure Ravenclaw mea. Et tandem quod meus heres Ravenclaw sibi Hogwarts=

I use the power of heir to revenclaw to claim what is rightfully mine .I last heir of ravenclaw claim Hogwarts as mine


	20. Nightmares

summary:Severus and regulus are veela's awaiting their mates but what happens when an abused harry comes into his inheritance. will hary give them bolth a chance, and who will win the award for most possesive. HP/SS/RB Severus/harry/Regulus , male/male bad dumbles, abusive dursleys, Voldemort defeated in g.o.f, Ron and Ginny bashing, mild Hermione bashing {harry is 15 in g.o.f}  
 **speech "speaking"**  
 **thoughts 'thinking'**  
 **parseltongue ~speaking~**  
please favorite and review any commentary is helpful feel free to criticize

* * *

thanks to _LucidDreamer10_ for giving me insparation for this chapter

* * *

beta-ed by the wonderful **bladerchickoo1**

* * *

 **happy 20th chapter my faithful revewers**

* * *

 **Harry P.O.V.**

The only thing I hear is the sound of the belt hitting my back as my uncles pants. Pain washes over me as the buckle digs into my back, completely shedding the already abused skin underneath it. I finally notice the screams coming out of my mouth. As I try to silence myself the hits become harder and I fall onto my stomach, the pain too much for me to handle. I see him grab Aunt Petunia's curling iron from the counter and I start pleading. I'm pleading for him to change his mind, pleading for someone to hear me, but I know no savior is coming: No savior will ever come.

When I feel the hot metal reach my back I scream in agony and writhe on the hard ground. He moves it to different parts of my back and I finally stop screaming when I can't anymore. My throat feels like sandpaper, but I panic and try to scream louder which only makes my uncle put the iron down and go back to the belt. After a few more hits, I fade into unconsciousness while still screaming.

I wake…

I am sandwiched in between two people who seem to be trying to calm me down. I quickly scramble off the bed, run out of the room and into the closest bathroom. After locking the door with a quick spell, I collapse to the ground with a sob. All I can feel is the belt digging into my back and creating scars that have since faded away into soft pink lines.

"No.." I gasp, "It's over, he's gone, I'm never going back!"

I hear light knocking on the door and scream for the people on the other side of the door to leave me alone. Walking over to the shower I enter, still fully clothed; I turn the tap to a scorching temperature and sit on the porcelain surface of the bath. The water is making my skin a deep irritated red, but I can't feel it. I only feel the belt as it slams into my back, the curling iron as it burns my skin, and the fists as they bruise everywhere, and nowhere at the same time.

The knocking doesn't stop but I'm not hearing it anymore, too lost to my pain. I drag my nails across the burning flesh on my arms that go white before they fade into a deep red. I'm no longer sobbing but tears still escape the confines of my eyes and soft sniffles break through my otherwise calm exterior.

I hear a loud bang but continue to claw myself, some of the scratches on my arms break through the skin causing the water in the drain to turn a pink tint. I feel a strong pair of arms lift me from my place in the tub and I don't fight knowing that there's no reason to, and even if I did it would be useless. I'm placed on a soft surface that I realize is a couch, I hear a deep gasp that sounds like Regulus.

"Harry…" is the deep whisper that accompanies the hand that connects to mine, "I'm going to clean you up okay."

"Okay," I whisper back as I lean my head against his chest.

I shiver as the cold cloth touches my arms and removes the remaining dried blood stuck to them. I find myself whimpering at the pain and my eyes widen at how much damage I did to myself.

"I'm such an idiot," I whisper, closing my arms.

"Shh… no you're not," is the response I get back.

I melt into Regulus's chest, as Severus wraps my arms in a thick gauze that makes my arms only a little heavier than normal.

"Can you tell us what happened? We heard you screaming but we didn't know what about."

I whimper, and shake my head no, but point to my head as an invitation.

"Are you sure?" Regulus asks, knowing what I'm saying.

I shake my head yes in confirmation and I enjoy the warmth of Regulus's body heat as wraps his arms around me.

Severus gives my forehead a quick kiss before they both slip into my unprotected mind.

It takes them a couple minutes, and I'm thankful that I wasn't pulled into the memory with them, probably thanks to Severus. When they finally escape the confines of my mind I feel Regulus's body tremble with a heavy amount of rage.

"I'm sorry," I whimper, as I lean away from the bigger man.

"Shh, it's not you I'm mad at," he reassures me.

"You're not mad at me?"

"No Harry," he says calmly as he embraces me tighter as if to reinforce.

"Then who are you mad at?" I ask confused.

"Your monster of an uncle," is the reply.

"Oh," I breathe a sigh of relief when those words escape Reg's lips.

I feel myself transported to Sev's lap and I find myself purring at the affection I'm receiving. Sev quickly calms down and rests his head on top of mine.

"Harry?" Sev whispers,

"Hmmp."

"Did that happen all the time?"

"Uhhh, only when I did something bad," I quietly respond.

"How often did you do something bad?" He asks, stiffening as if fearing the answer his submissive is about to give.

"Like twice or three times a week, but it's fine he didn't usually use the curling iron, just the belt." I try to quickly reassure.

Sev grips me tighter but I relish in the closeness of my youngest mate.

I hear Regulus let out an animalistic growl and I'm suddenly encased in darkness as both of my mates release their wings.

"No," I breathe, suddenly reminded of my cupboard.

"Please, let me out, please I'll be good… I'll do anything you want, just please," I cry in a panicked voice as tears leak from the corner of my eyes.

Suddenly, the wings are gone and the faces of my concerned mates are the only things I can see.

"I'm sorry…" I whisper, "I'm just... it's dark in there."

"It's okay," they both whisper.

I curl up between both of my mates and fall back into the sandman's realm. I completely miss the sinister look my mates give each other.

* * *

Next chap: paybacks a bitch Dursleys


	21. Dursleys (payback)

summary:Severus and regulus are veela's awaiting their mates but what happens when an abused harry comes into his inheritance. will hary give them bolth a chance, and who will win the award for most possesive. HP/SS/RB Severus/harry/Regulus , male/male bad dumbles, abusive dursleys, Voldemort defeated in g.o.f, Ron and Ginny bashing, mild Hermione bashing {harry is 15 in g.o.f}  
 **speech "speaking"**  
 **thoughts 'thinking'**  
 **parseltongue ~speaking~**  
please favorite and review any commentary is helpful feel free to criticize

* * *

This is the longest chapter yet! Hope you enjoy! thank you for all the reveiws, favs and follows. Happy New Year!

* * *

 _beta-ed by the wonderful_ ** _bladerchickoo1_**

* * *

 **Severus P.O.V.**

I slowly wake up, yawning as I sit up and make my way to the opposite side of the bed where Regulus is peacefully sleeping.

"Reg, Regulus... wake up!"

"Whadu want?" I hear him mumble.

"Be quiet you dunderhead," I say flicking the younger Black heir in the cheek.

"Why am I up?" He questions, trying to orient himself.

"Because I want to go and destroy the Dursleys, and I thought you would want to come. Guess I was wrong," I respond snidely.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Regulus mumbles, almost falling on the floor in his haste to stand.

"Quiet you idiot," I reprimand, pointing to our still sleeping mate who is curled up in the middle of the bed.

"Oh..." he whispers, carefully opening a drawer and pulling out a pair of jeans.

"Yes oh," I mumble glaring pointedly at the shaggy haired man.

"Let's go," I demand, as I finish doing up the final button of my shirt. I follow Reg out the door of our bedroom and make my way to the floo.

Minerva quickly answers my floo call and I find myself laughing at her ruffled appearance.

"Severus," she snaps clenching her fists.

"Minervra," I smirk, "Could you keep an eye on Harry so he doesn't get into trouble?"

"Severus, Harry doesn't need a babysitter, he's basically an adult." She answers.

"Yes, I know, and given his previous experiences, this is why I am asking you." I am not amused by her carelessness towards Harry.

"He'll be fine Severus, let him take care of himself." Minerva responds, as though this is all a joke.

"So you won't keep an eye on him?" I question.

"No Severus, I think that Harry is very capable of taking care of himself for awhile. What's the worse he can possibly do? He'll probably just be with Neville and eat junk food." She laughs.

"Fine, I give up. He can do what he wants." I snap out.

"Good for you dear, I'm going to go back to bed," she finishes.

"Goodbye Minervra."

"Goodbye Severus."

I sigh and stand up. I make eye contact with a now fully dressed Regulus and point to the door.

"Finally, let's go teach those Dursleys a lesson," Regulus says louder than normal, as he practically runs to the door.

"Remember, Heir of Ravenclaw, we can apparate out of here," I say cockily, while extending my hand towards him.

"Shut up!" He says glaring at me, while at the same time grabbing my hand.

Before either of us can say anything I quickly apparate us to where I saved Harry from his relatives all those weeks ago.

"They all look the same, which one is Harry's relatives?" Regulus whispers while leaning closer to me.

"Number four, right over there," I say pointing to the house that has slightly longer grass than the rest. We walk, still holding hands as we approach the house that makes us want to kill the residents for what they did to our little mate. We pass the car in the driveway and I see Regulus cringe as the smell of our mate's blood invades his senses, 'Probably from his cupboard,' I think to myself. We finally get to the door and we both knock, we give each other a final glance before the door is pulled open by Harry's aunt.

"Hello Tuney," I say, smiling falsely.

She looks at us stunned. She quickly tries to push the door closed, only to be blocked by Regulus's foot jammed in between the door and the frame.

"You wouldn't want us to have this conversation out here would you?" Regulus hisses.

She looks at both of us appraisingly before she slowly pulls open the door, admitting defeat she steps back and allows us entrance. We go to what we guess is the living room, in search of the two other vulgar scents that we could smell from outside. As we look into the room, we see what looks like two walruses sitting on a couch that is facing a muggle device that has moving pictures. It reminds me of the paintings that cover Hogwarts.

It takes them a couple minutes, but the smaller walrus that reminds me of a muggle movie that I watched when I was a young boy, Dumbo, finally notices us and we see his face pale drastically as he quickly shakes his dad's arm. We hear a mumbled conversation but don't pay much attention, we just walk right in front of them and ignore the glares sent to us.

Vernon Dursley stands up quickly, "What are you doing here? The freak left!" He yells.

"Yeah, we know, since our mate has been with us the whole time." Regulus says on the verge of yelling.

"The freak's a poof!" The older and younger Dursley burst out laughing at that announcement. I find myself holding back curses that I would like to use on them. I should have guessed that Regulus didn't have the same amount of restraint because I'm suddenly pulling him off of Harry's cousin after Regulus jumped on him and started throwing punches. When I finally pull Regulus off of Dudley, Petunia and Vernon are looking at us in horror and untainted fear.

"Why are you here?" Petunia asks, her voice picking up volume at the end.

"Payback," I say, smirking and pulling my wand out of my sleeve.

"What... for what?" Vernon questions, in fear.

"For hurting our precious mate," Regulus finishes, while pulling out his own wand and pointing it at Petunia.

"This spell I found especially for you…" Regulus says taking a few steps in Petunia's direction, and smiling menacingly. "It will make you see your house always dirty, even when it's actually clean, and anytime you touch a living plant, it will wilt an die."

Tuney looks at us with unimaginable fear, and I can't help but smirk knowing she deserves even worse. She tries to run but before she can leave the room Regulus has already thrown the spell at her, which caused her to collapse to the ground in panic, looking at the room that feels like it's a mess but is actually spotless.

I turn to Vernon, "Your turn," I say slowly.

He covers his face as if it will stop me. He deserves the spell I'm about to cast because no one, especially Harry, deserves what he went through.

"This spell…" I say pointing my wand at him, "For the next 16 years will make you feel every injury ever inflicted upon Harry James Potter, except the killing curse."

I walk up to him in four long strides and poke him in the neck with my wand. I quickly pull out the potion from my pocket and magic into his stomach. I step back and watch as Vernon becomes uncomfortable but is unwilling to show us, he clenches his teeth, and makes his hands into fists. I step back and stand beside Regulus, we both take a second to calm ourselves before we step towards Dudley. His parents are to scared to even try to protect him, that just makes it easier for us.

I take another potion out of my pocket and hand it to Regulus, he takes it and turns it around in his fingers, effectively making the youngest Dursley whimper.

"Now Dudders, this is a potion that will make you constantly hungry, no matter how much you eat, you will always feel like you are starving. You will feel just like how Harry did," he says walking towards Dudley and forcing the teenage boy's jaw open. I watch, smirking, as Regulus pours the green liquid down Dudley's throat. After the Black heir gets it all in Dudley he steps back, giving me a perfect view of all the Dursleys in a debauched state.

"I think we're done here," I say, grabbing Regulus's hand.

"Indeed," he says, connecting our fingers. I side along apparate him back to our quarters.

"Wow..." I hear Regulus say after I cast a quick tempus, "It's three o'clock."

We hear talking coming from our bedroom and we slowly approach the door with Regulus behind me. We hear more laughter and commotion from behind the door and I slowly open it. What I see makes me clench my fists in anger. I open the door even more so Regulus can see what I'm seeing and I hear him growl. Fred and George are sitting on our bed with our mate in both their laps. Harry's head and back are in different laps and he's looking up at the redheads that are making him laugh.

I step into the room and the floorboard creeks, drawing the redheads' attention.

"Hi Snape," they both say in unison.

Harry's head snaps up and he quickly scrambles to get out of his friends lap and jumps into Regulus's waiting arms.

"Where were you guys?" Harry asks, looking at both of us, which immediately makes us calm down slightly.

"We were taking care of something," I say, going up to Harry and kissing him on the forehead.

"Oh guess what…" Harry says as he starts wiggling out of Regulus's grasp, Harry runs back and lays down in between their laps with his head tilted back so he can see us.

"Fred and George have a little crush," he teases.

Regulus takes a step towards them, his intent clearly to move Harry away from them, but I grab his shoulder stopping him from making a stupid mistake, even if I want to do the same thing.

"Don't you…"

"Dare."

"Hmm... I do dare," Harry replies to our threats.

"Fred and George are in love with…" Harry pauses for a dramatic effect, and gets on to his knees.

"Blaise Zambini, the Slytherin!"

"Oh thank God," I breathe out.

"What?" Harry asks, looking at our relieved expression in confusion.

"Harry…"

"You're mates"

"Thought that"

"We had a crush"

"On you," they say finishing together.

Harry looks at us, blushing slightly and shakes his head.

"You know these two and Draco are my closest friends. I would never… how could you think… you know I love you." Harry stutters out, not sure how to express himself.

"And we love you too Harry, we just don't trust anyone to not try to steal you away from us," Regulus says, and I smile slightly at the look on Harry's face when he heard Regulus say that we love him.

"Oh…" Harry says, "I would never fall for it, I love you both so much."

"Now, tell your minions to scram, or I'll get Molly to drag them out by their ears," I say, glaring at the twins with no real malice.

"Bye sir!" They say as Harry gives them a hug and starts purring when they caress his ears.

When they finally make it to the door Harry gives them a small wave and wraps his tale around his thigh.

Harry looks at us with a shy smile and lifts his arms up, I immediately pick him up and he wraps his legs around my waist. He looks at me shyly and gives me a quick peck on the lips, I kiss the top of his head when he buries his head in my neck.

"I wanna go to the library," Harry says fiddling with the back of my shirt.

"Why?" Regulus questions, raising his eyebrows.

Harry moves his head back and looks at the both of us with pure joy on his face, and ears swiveling back and forth.

"I love to read, it's so cool when you see the characters emotions, fight battles, and find love. Right now I'm reading this book about five factions that all mean different things and if you get an aptitude for more than one faction people try to kill you."

Regulus and I quickly agree, not willing to deny our adorable mate anything.

And when we move back to Prince Manor in the summer, I'll be sure to show him my favorite room, the library.

* * *

Next chap: I'm thinking a date

* * *

 **IMPORTANT**

I am thinking of doing another long story that does not relate to harry potter, it would be;

Supernatural: wincest

dan & phil: phan

Shameless: gallavich

criminal minds: moreid

criminal minds: heid

merlin: merthur

rise of the guardians: jackrabbit

enders game: ender/bean or ender/Alai or ender/dink

 **please tell me what you think in the reviews, thank you.**


	22. AN

I have decided that I am going to put the voted for story on the back burner because I got very inspired tonight and have decided that I am going to be doing a FTM transgender fic. Its most likely going to be a harry potter story, but i may chang my mind. I was lookig for some good hp transgender fics and I didn't find any good ones. I hope i dint disapoint you with the change of plans but I will still be working on the voted story, it may just take me longer to post.  
Thanks to all my readers who read this litte A/N

,love Tigtig2003


	23. Date Night

summary:Severus and regulus are veela's awaiting their mates but what happens when an abused harry comes into his inheritance. will hary give them bolth a chance, and who will win the award for most possesive. HP/SS/RB Severus/harry/Regulus , male/male bad dumbles, abusive dursleys, Voldemort defeated in g.o.f, Ron and Ginny bashing, mild Hermione bashing {harry is 15 in g.o.f}  
 **speech "speaking"**  
 **thoughts 'thinking'**  
 **parseltongue ~speaking~**  
please favorite and review any commentary is helpful feel free to criticize

* * *

 ** _beta-ed by the wonderful_** ** _bladerchickoo1_**

* * *

 ** __** **Harry's** **P.O.V**

I find myself wringing my hands nervously as Draco holds shirts in front of me, deciding if they are suitable for me to wear on a date with Regulus and Severus.

"I've found it!" He shouts, holding up a white shirt with a blue pocket on it, along with a pair of jeans that look like they'll be slightly loose on me. He throws the set of clothes at me and I glare at him. "Oh hush, and get dressed," he scolds as he turns around, and I quickly change. I take a breath when I notice the clothes he picked for me make me look even smaller. I can't help but smile when I look at the charm bracelet dangling from my wrist that Severus and Regulus gave me last week when we sat by the edge of the lake and looked at the stars.

I flip my hair and turn to look at Draco whose back is no longer facing me. "What?" I say poking him in the shoulder, "It's not like I don't see you fiddling with the necklace that Neville gave you."

"Yah, yah," he says sneering and swatting my hand away from him in a playful manner.

I hear a knock on the door and I surprise myself with the squeak that comes out of my mouth. I cover Draco's mouth with my hand to stop him from laughing. "Hw dwear nou," is the muffled response I get. I giggle and give him a quick hug before I run and open the door.

I'm greeted by my two very tall mates standing at the door, with Severus surprisingly wearing a different color than black. "It's blue…" I whisper disbelieving, as I take the soft material in between my thumb and index finger.

"Yes, and this is white," he drawls sarcastically, pointing to my shirt.

"No need to be a smart ass," I mumble, and give him and Regulus a kiss on the cheek.

"So, where we going?" I ask, while grabbing both of their hands.

"This little muggle pizza place which isn't too far from Prince Manor," Reg says, letting go of my hand and wrapping it behind my waist. Sev must have felt Regulus's hand brush against his side, because he copies Regulus's hand movement around my waist, making an X across my back. I make eye contact with both my mates, and close my eyes in preparation for the nauseating experience that is side-along apparition.

When we land I drop to my knees, a wave of dizziness passing over me. After I take a moment to calm myself down I find myself lifted to my feet by my mates, who are still holding my waist in an X position.

"You okay?" Regulus questions, while softly moving my hair from in front of my eyes.

"Yeh," I say looking up at the faces of my worried and concerned mates.

They stare at me, as if questioning if I'm really okay until I hiss, effectively snapping them out of their worried haze.

"I'm hungry," I say, slightly uncomfortable without my ears sticking out of my hair, thanks to the previously applied glamour.

"Then let's eat shall we," Severus hums, kissing my forehead and leading us into the cozy building.

We are quickly seated and order a three meat pizza, and a Canadian.

The meal is filled with chatter as both of my mates tease me. For the whole meal, all I could think about was sex. I know that they want it; I know I want it; but I'm not sure I'm ready. I mean sure we've seen each other in the nude but… this is different. I would be giving away my virginity and if something happened I would never get it back.

I look up, my gaze softening at the view of my mates bickering playfully about what kind of muggle pizza is better, Canadian: Severus, and three meat: Regulus.

I hum in agreement with my thoughts. I love them; they love me; I'm ready. When it happens it happens, I don't want it to be a pre-planned ordeal, I want it to be natural and… passionate.

I know my cheeks must be bright red from the direction that my thoughts are heading, but it really doesn't matter, because it's not like my mates have never seen me blush.

I slowly bring the second piece of pizza to my mouth, (a Canadian because I had a three meat pizza and I don't want to make their bickering worse by showing them what pizza I like more) and I take a fairly large bite, greatly enjoying the grease coating the pizza, that Hogwarts has found a way to get rid of.

"So Harry, the summer's coming up, so what kind of things do you want to do?" Reg asks, as he finishes his fourth slice.

"Uhh… I don't know, I guess the only thing I know so far is that we're going to Sev's manor for the break, right?" I say, suddenly self-conscious that that wasn't the plan.

"I think that it has a Quiddich pitch, I'm no seeker but we could try to play a seekers game if you want." Regulus says exited, while silently reassuring me that they would like to spend the summer with me.

I pass the crust of my pizza over to Regulus and I nervously wring my hands together.

"At the manor will… will we… all share a room?"

Severus and Regulus glance at each other, Severus encases his hand in mine and squeezes. I revel in that unfamiliar feeling of love and acceptance.

"Only if you want to, we can do whatever you're comfortable with."

I look at them from under my eyelashes and I hate how I blush like crazy.

"I might want to share a room but I'm not sure yet," is my hesitant reply.

"Whatever you're comfortable with," Regulus says, patting me on the shoulder then returning to his fifth slice, but not without saying I love you, to which both Severus and I reply with the same amount of affection. "I love you too."

The meal goes smoothly after that, and later that night I find myself leaving my room in Severus' quarters, pulling Regulus out of his room, and heading for Severus'. That night I fall asleep in my mate's arms. Completely content with the knowledge that both of my mates love me.

* * *

next chap: no idea

* * *

IMPORTANT:This story may be coming to an end shortly because frankly for the last 22 chapters i've been winging it and their is basically no plot. im sorry, but i may change my mind on the matter or continue the story a few months after ive wiritten a few more long storys. if i do decide to end the story their will be 4-5 more chapters. thanks for all the support and be sure you read my other storys

-Tigtig2003


	24. Forever and Always (finale)

Summary:Severus and regulus are veela's awaiting their mates but what happens when an abused harry comes into his inheritance. will hary give them bolth a chance, and who will win the award for most possesive. HP/SS/RB Severus/harry/Regulus , male/male bad dumbles, abusive dursleys, Voldemort defeated in g.o.f, Ron and Ginny bashing, mild Hermione bashing {harry is 15 in g.o.f}

 **Speech "speaking"**  
 **Thoughts 'thinking'**  
 **Parseltongue ~speaking~**

please favorite and review any commentary is helpful feel free to criticize

* * *

Finale chapter. Thank you so much for this journey and I hope you join me on many others.

* * *

 **Harry's pov**

It's finally summer and sev, reg and me are just having a relaxing day at the he quidditch pitch. Well sev is really the only one relaxing he's just sitting on the sidelines cheering us on as me and regulus search for the snitch.

When we moved in I decided that I was ready to share a room with my mates and so far it's been great. I wake them up in fun ways or am woken up by my ears or tail being pet.

It's really been great for the past week we've just been getting used to all living in the same house and getting used to everyone's habits and personalities. We've also had some intimate moments since our pizza date a while back but we haven't actually done it and their not being pushy about it either. But I know we're going to be at that point soon cause I'm barely containing myself from jumping all over them and commanding one of them to take me.

I find myself giggling when I spot the snitch about a hundred feet to my left, and regulus still hasn't seen it yet even though he's closer to it than I am.

I quickly speed in the direction of the snitch so I Can get it before regulus and win yet another match, right when I'm about to curl my fingers around the golden ball I hear a shrill yell of "harry" and lose balance on my broom. It sends me tumbling to the ground and I close my eyes preparing for the pain that I'm most likely to receive, but let out a breath of receive when I feel hands wrap around my waist and am brought onto regulus broom.

Regulus lowers me to the ground and I spend that time trying to control my erratic breathing from that near death experience. When I feel my feet touch the ground I also feel a light kiss placed on my forehead and then a chaste kiss placed upon my lips.

I look in the direction that I hear approaching footsteps and see severus hanging back and giving me a small reassuring tilt of his head. "blimey potter you could you be anymore clumsy." I hear the easily recognizable voice of my best friend Draco Malfoy say.

"says the person who was trampled by muggles yesterday," I say looking at Draco who is hand in hand with Neville.

"yeh, yeh," Draco says resting his head on Neville shoulder.

I suddenly feel something with red hair squeeze me in a tight hug and automatically know it's hermione.

After our conversation a little while back her and me started to talk more and I slowly started to forgive her, our friendship is basically back to wear it was before Ron. Oh and I'm so glad she dumped that sorry excuse of a wizard.

"I'm so sorry," I hear her repeat over and over again and i quickly try to convince her that it's not her fault that I fell. " I called your name and distracted you."

"but I was the one who wasn't paying attention."

"bu-."

"it's no one's fault."

"fine harry," she says pouting and stepping away from me.

I let out a surprise squeak when I feel myself being picked and placed on one of the twins shoulders

"hey mate…"

"We feel…"

"offended that…"

"You didn't notice…"

"us."

"sorry Fred and George I was still caught up in my near death experience but whatever" I say trying to keep a straight face but inevitably failing and letting out small giggles

I look over to where my mates are standing beside each other and watching me like a hawk.

"C'mon I'm hungry" I whine and wiggle off of Fred's shoulders.

"ok guys let's go," sev says extending his hand for me to grab. I walk hand in hand with sev and reg to a picnic that is already set with food thanks to one of many house elves we all own that hermione doesn't approve of.

Surprisingly a lot of the food on the wood table is muggle based and I end up sitting in between George and Regulus. We all look at each other briefly before we start passing food around the table and picking what we want to eat.

I end up with some fried mushrooms, mashed potatoes, some chicken wings and tractickle tart on my plate.

The whole meal is filled with laughs and I can't help but love this, love my family. We're all different in our own way, come from different places and backgrounds but I can't help but love them.

It started, well… it started weirdly me suddenly sprouting ears and a tail, then suddenly learning that I'm mated to not only one possessive mate but two. But when has my life ever been normal

when the meal is over I give all of my departing friends farewell hugs and a promise them that I will see then soon and follow sev to bed.

I strip into just my boxers and grab one of regulus's shirts that are way too big for me but are comfortable to wear to bed and settle into the middle of the bed while my mates strip into their boxers as well.

My mates climb into bed and turn off the lights. They wrap their arms around me and my tail twitches in happiness, and I feel as if in this moment we're united. As if we are three people with a shared soul. I look up at the sealing and feel my mates kiss me then each other before settling down to sleep.

"love you both" I say yawning

" love you too" they both say

"what about twenty years from now?"

"forever" regulus says

"and always" severus whispers tightening his grip on me

That night I fall asleep curled into my mates while dreaming of the future as if it was a prophesy. And for the first time, I believe in prophesies.

 **~~~THE END~~~**

* * *

 _Hey readers (says hi back), some of you guys have been reading this story since I started updating it in the summer of last year and I am thankful. But this story was yours every bit yours as it was mine. And I appreciate all of the continuous support._

 _Thank you to my beta reader **bladerchickoo1** who has helped me through the entire story and i hope will continue to do so for a long time to come. She will later be thanked in the acknowledgements because I can list a lot of things she's helped me with so far._

At the beginning of december I started getting pmed hate but it made me laugh because as many haters that are out there, their are more readers that support me. I will be posting a finale chapter of acknowledgements and maybe a wedding epilogue if that is what you guys want.

I am sorry for not continuing this story but I lost inspiration with it and I thought I should end it before I gave up with it and made an even more disappointing ending because no matter what (even with my other stories) I will never abandon them before they are finished, you can hold me to this promise in the future.

As this story has ended their is going to be more updates to Darkened Arms more one shots if you guys want. Also a new story that i have already completed multiple charters for, that is apart of the sherlock fandom and is johnlock.

Even though this story has finished I hope to see you in the reviews of my other fics and until then, thank you for supporting my first fanfiction DVAHK.

Forever and Always, Tigtig2003

P.S. I am now accepting prompts that i will dedicate to YOU, so please give me some inspiration and pm or review on any of my stories to give me a prompt.

So long, and goodnight...


End file.
